


The Secrets Of Sugar

by perrydoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jack Kline, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bounty Hunter Dean Winchester, Bully, Crime, Crush, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealous Jack Kline, Jealousy, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Physical hurt, Protective Clark Barker, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Rapist - Freeform, Rejection, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Student Jack Kline, Teenagers, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrydoan/pseuds/perrydoan
Summary: Jack Kline was just a normal student, well, almost normal. His mom had died when he had been born. He had never seen his blood father. Jack had had a crush on his idol, Sam Winchester, a lawyer who had been born in Kansas, since forever. Sam happened to have an elder brother, Dean, a bounty hunter who had got murdered  on a mission in Indiana while the brothers had been trying to catch a serial rapist murderer who had broken out of jail. So much for normal.Things started to get messy when Jack and his best friend, Clark Barker, found Sam Winchester showing up at their school and Dean Winchester might be alive. Since that moment, Jack realized that there are tons of secrets hidden under every jar of sugar. Even the sweetest might be the most dangerous. And the truth was just getting uglier and uglier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. I'm back with a new work. I have been holding this idea for awhile. Finally, I could come to the term where I actually wrote them down. Of course, this fic would be dedicated for all of my Jam lovers. And of course, it would be painful. So brace yourself(?)
> 
> P.s: Tags will be updated depeneding on where the story leads.

He caressed the boy’s cheek with so much adore, which made the teenager blushed so hard that he believed his face was as red as the red mark on his test. The man’s mouth curled into the best smile that he had never seen before. His dimples were so deep, so wide, so gorgeous that all the kid wanted was to kiss him right there to mark them for his own. The boy looked up at his man whose hair was soft and nice. It smelled so good. In fact, everything from this man smelled too good to be true. It was something about his cologne, his perfume, his shampoo, his clothes, his natural musk. The kid didn’t quite know exactly what it was, be he was sure if Heaven had an aura, it should always be like this.

The man stopped at the boy’s chin. He used his thumb and index to gently stroke the skin. The teenage boy could only hold his breath to stop himself from being panic. He gulped, eyes glued on the man’s facial expression. He wasn’t sure if his heart had stopped beating or it started beating too fast, too loud that the kid couldn’t even figure out why he was paralyzed, numb at the moment. The man lifted his chin with his fingers and all Jack could do was tightening his fist and squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel it, the hot breath started haunting all over his skin as the man close their faces’ distance.

“Open your eyes for me”, the man ghostly whispered against the boy’s lips. And the younger did. It’s breathtaking what he’s seeing. The man of his dream was standing in front of him, just an inch away from his lips, fully clothed and smiling like a Geek God. He tried his best not to scream, to cry like a baby before the man’s beauty. He’s too much. This was too much. And right when the kid didn’t know how to react, he felt the pressure on his lips. He was kissing him. The love of his life was kissing him gently and nicely and slowly. The kid was just dead at the moment. He closed his eyes and threw his arms around the man’s neck like what he had seen on TV. The man’s hands made his way down to his waist and holding him still. The kid hummed in happiness. Father had always told him that he’s an angel on Earth, that he was a walking miracle. But father had no idea that there’s a Jesus among them. And if falling in love with Jesus was a sin, this angel was willing to take risk. Heaven was never this close.

“Sugar”, the man said as he pulled his face back a little just enough to look at the kid. “You taste like sugar”, he said and the kid couldn’t hide his shyness away. The teenager bit his bottom lip before locking their lips again.

“Heaven”, he smiled against the man’s pretty lips. “You taste like Heaven”.

The man laughed. It must be the best sound that Jack could ever hear. It sounded full of joy and carefree. The kid couldn’t help but spreading his wide smile at the scene. Who could believe that he had made this far to get what he needed most in his life, a place in the best human being’s heart? Who could believe that he had finally reached the point of his life where he’s loved by the only one he had been dreaming of since he was only 12? They had always laughed at him, said he was too childish to have a crush on the older man, said he was too naïve for this. But guess what? He’s here now, standing before the love of his life with confidence, with love. Shame on them! They would never understand his love. But that’s alright. All he needed was a man. And if he loved him back, then the rest of this world could kiss his ass. He could never care less.

“I want to tell you something”, the man spoke up with his deep voice. God knew how much the teenager loved his voice. It was so strong, but also soft, so deep, but also high. The kid was obsessed with it, addicted to it. To be fair, he’s addicted to everything belonging to this man.

“Yes?” The boy said with a shy smile crossing his lips. Whenever he’s with the man, he couldn’t stop smiling.

The man held the kid’s hand and put it on his left chest. The kid couldn’t take his eyes off the man. Was it what he was thinking? Was it the man confessing his love for him? Was it the man accepting the boy’s unconditional love?

“Jack?” The man said his name and it was the first time in his life that he’s in love with the sound of his name. Damn. This man could turn the most normal thing became supernatural. How could he?

“Yes?” he smiled widely waiting.

“Jack?” The man repeated.

“Yes?” Jack asked again.

“Jack?” he still smiled at the teenage boy.

“Yes?” he frowned at the moment. This was strange, Jack thought.

“Jack?”

“Jack?”

“Jack?”

“Jack?”

“Jack! Wake up!”

Jack opened his eyes to see his father standing at the end of his bed. Nice. So it was just one of those silly dreams of his again. Jack groaned. He’s so close to hear it this time, though. Just one more minute and Jack could hear those three magic words that he had been dying to hear since he was just 12.

“Good morning, Father”, Jack sighed to greet his father.

“Morning, Jack. I made breakfast for you. Get ready and get down stair, alright?” his father smiled at his boy before patting on his head and leaving.

“Thanks, Father”, he sleepily smiled back with grateful.

Jack got up from the bed after awhile. “Morning, Mom”, the boy kissed his fingers and put them on a photo of his mom on his nightstand. That was what he got left from his mother. Jack had never met her in his life. She died while giving birth to him 17 years ago. And Castiel took him under his wings ever since. Jack had never met his birth father neither. But it’s not like he cared much about the old man. Castiel had always been the best father the kid had ever wished for.

He had been dedicating 17 years of his life to grow Jack up and teach Jack everything. So to the boy, Castiel had always been his father and best friend that Jack had never asked for. Castiel, whose name was Cas for short, had never judged him for once. He cared about Jack more than any person in this world and Jack was smart enough to understand that family didn’t start with blood. If his blood father couldn’t take care of his own son, then he’s not worth to be called a father. That man should be damned for leaving mom alone while she’s struggling to give birth to Jack. Castiel had been there, though, for Kelly Kline, Jack’s mom, since she’s was pregnant. Jack didn’t know if they had been in love or something since Cas had never mentioned it to him. It didn’t matter much to Jack, to be honest. All he cared about was that Castiel was a good man who would always be there for Jack in the darkest hours.

Jack made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and took a quick morning shower. The boy felt peace when the water ran down his skin. He loved morning shower. It made him feel fresh and energetic. That’s what he needed for his day. He couldn’t stand a sticky smelly Jack Kline walking around school with a dark cloud above his head. It’s not him. Jack always found his way to stay positive and focused. It’s what Castiel had always taught him. Positives were everywhere. All he needed to do was to grab the smallest piece of them to continue his journey. Life was so much more worthy if you knew how to make it worthy.

Jack turned off the water after ten minutes staying under the shower. The boy went back to his room to gather his books and shoved them into his bag. Jack threw a green t-shirt, a flannel and a pair of blue jeans on him while checking his mails. Jack reached the calendar and carefully crossed another day on it before turning to his mom’s photo. “See ya later, Mom. Have a good day. I love you”, Jack smiled at her one last time before heading to the kitchen.

“Hey, Father”, Jack called Castiel with all of his good vibes as he entered the kitchen. They promised each other to never miss a breakfast or dinner. This was their rule and tradition that none of them needed to say it out loud. Kids at his age, they barely wanted to get involved in their parents, but it had never been Jack. The boy loved this man with all of his heart. If it was just a small thing that could make Castiel happy, Jack would take it and do it immediately. And Jack knew Cas would do the same thing. They’re not blood, both of them knew it. But there’s something much more than blood between them. It was fatherhood and childhood that they had maintained since the birth of Jack.

“Hello, Jack. How’d you sleep?” Castiel smiled while bringing their breakfast to the table.

“It’s good, Father. What about you?” Jack asked while opening the fridge to take out some milk.

“It’s okay”, he replied as he sat down.

“Nice”, Jack said when he put two glasses and a bottle of milk on the table.

The breakfast was quick, but they always made it special. Castiel always asked if it’s okay, if he wanted to it something specifically the next day. And Jack always complimented the food and recommended something Castiel was good at making or something they had never tried before. It was always like that, but they’re both grateful for it. Life was short, Jack reminded himself. So he would enjoy any boring peaceful moment he had with Castiel. Besides, if anything went as he had planned, Jack would leave Castiel soon for college. California wasn’t really far from Kansas, but he wanted to focus on studying instead of traveling 1,152 miles everyday. Of course, he’d meet Cas at the weekend, but it would be so much different from what they were having here. That’s why Jack wanted to treasure any second he had with Castiel because he knew he wouldn’t have his best friend by his side in the near future.

After the breakfast, Jack said goodbye to his father and jumped on his bike to school. Most boys wanted a car from their parents now to show off with their friends. But it’s not Jack’s type. He enjoyed the wind, the sky, the beautiful flowers and old big trees. Driving a car would stop him from watching those things since he must keep his eyes on the road. That’s why Jack would rather a bike. Besides, he didn’t have much time to work out at the gym like some rich kids, so riding it was a way to keep him in shape. Technically, this boy was a bookworm. He would rather study and do volunteer things to keep his good grades than party and waste time on useless stuff. His friends thought he was boring, but he thought he was mature. He couldn’t afford being rejected by his college just because he wanted some childish fun. So if they wanted to judge him, be his guest. They couldn’t change his mind on this topic. He could have fun later when he’s in college or when he’s legally allowed in the famous bars. But it’s obviously not now.

“Why California?” Clark asked him while they were walking in the hall. “Kansas has lots of nice universities, dude. Why Cali?”

Clark Barker had been Jack’s friend since they were just kids. The kid was a good guy, but Jack sometimes thought he’s quite high. Like sometimes, he couldn’t even distinguish between reality and fantasy. When it came to future, Clark always wanted to be some kind of hero who rescued the world from the apocalypse. He was sure it would come soon where zombies would take over the world. Jack loved fictional books and movies, but he had never thought his best friend could believe they’re all real like that.

“We’ve talked about it, Clark”, Jack sighed as he opened his school locker.

“Yeah. Yeah. Stanford. I heard it. But is it worth? That’s not the only law school, dude”, the dark-haired boy leaned against the locker and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Clark, it is”, Jack confirmed again.

“And what am I gonna do without you?” Clark exhaled boringly. “What are you gonna do without me?” He turned back to Jack to ask worriedly.

“I’ll survive. I’m sure of it. You know it’s not your job to take care of me, right?” Jack smiled at Clark.

“You’re my brother. Of course it’s my job”. Clark rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, right”, Jack chuckled. That’s what he loved about Clark. The kid was always serious about Jack. He’s like a brother that Jack had never thought he would have. When Jack had first moved here, he had been in the bad state. The boy had been always lonely whenever Castiel off to work. He got bullied, called out for not having a mom or dad. Sometimes, he’d got hit because he’d been a newbie in town. Some bad kids had even said Jack had been a faggot and Castiel had been a pedophile who took advantage of him. Some had said Kelly had been a whore so that Jack had never known who had been his real dad. They had told him tons cruel things. Jack had always been the one to blame even when he hadn’t done anything wrong. It had been like that for a year until Clark had showed up in the neighbor. At the age of 5, Clark had been quite big comparing to all the kids. So when he had found out how kids had treated Jack, the boy had stood up and kicked each and every ass. He’d claimed to be Jack’s big brother ever since even when they had the same age. But Jack had never complained about it. It’s nice to have someone who cared about you like a brother. So here Jack was, never had a blood relative, but had a family.

“Maybe I’ll tell Mom to change her department.” Clark continued when they walked again, “If she’s in California, I’ll move there. And again, Jack and Clark”, the taller boy threw his arms around Jack’s neck, “two of us against the world”.

Jack laughed at his silly friend. “And what are you gonna do there?”

“Well, I don’t know. Anything? As long as I’m around, that’s all matter” he raised his eyebrows.

“You’re getting too attached to me, Clark. Get a life”, Jack smirked proudly.

“Oh, don’t pretend that you don’t love me, little brother”, Clark winked at Jack.

“Hah. You wish”, Jack rolled his eyes in amusement.

“I’m hurt, Jackie”, Clark pretended to be offended, “Can’t believe you can say that to me, your big almighty”, he narrowed his eyes.

“And what are you gonna do to me?” Jack shrugged challengingly.

“Hmm”, Clark pretended to think, “I’ll tell the world about your silly crush for an old man that you’ve never met”, the boy smirked evilly.

“Hey!” Jack hit Clark’s shoulder, “He’s not old and it’s not silly”.

“Yeah. Yeah. Tell it to yourself, bro”, Clark gave Jack a bitch face. “What is he? Hmm. 40? And what are you? Well, 17. So it’s not old at all and not silly at all, sir”.

“Firstly, he’s 35, not 40. We’re only 18 years apart. Secondly, it’s not a crush, he’s a role model”.

“Not a crush”, Clark mocked his friend. “Tell it to yourself when you moaned his name in sleep every time you stay over at my house, kid”.

“What?” Jack gulped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dude”, he tried to avoid the topic. It was embarrassing for Jack. That had been just an accident when he had been around 15. Jack had had that one dream when he’d been at Clark’s. Of course, Jack had popped up some boner while sleeping. It would have been just a normal thing for teenagers if he hadn’t done that when Clark had been awake. Since that moment, Clark had been accusing Jack having some twisted silly crush for the man. But how could someone blame Jack? The man was obviously a Geek God who walked among humans.

“Yeah, avoid it as much as possible. You can’t lie all you want, but you can’t hide the truth from me, bro. I have eyes and ears everywhere”, he smirked victoriously.

Jack didn’t reply. All he did was just giving Clark the best of his bitch face. Mostly, it’s because Jack couldn’t argue. He knew that he was some kind of abnormal. He meant, he’s attractive and since puberty hit him, everyone started had a crush on him. He was kind of okay built, smart, had great smile and kind. But all boys and girls who hit on him couldn’t be that one man. Sam Winchester. His name was Sam Winchester.

Ever since he knew how to read, Sam Winchester had been his idol. Every path he chose, it always had something to do with Sam. It started with a piece of breaking news on TV when Jack had been 4. At the darkest hours of his life where he had been bullied everyday, he had found Sam Winchester. He was the youngest lawyer in the history that solved tons of cases, protected tons of people and sacrificed everything for the justice. Literally, it was everything.

Sam had been growing up without his mom. She had died in a fire accident when he had been 6 months old. He had been living with his Dad and brother ever since. His Dad, John Winchester, was a cop and he drove himself into crimes after the loss of his wife. Sam had been with Dean Winchester, his elder brother most of his time. Dean had grown up to be one of the best and youngest bounty hunter in Kansas. Sam had got accepted in Stanford with full scholarship.

It had been nothing to discuss if Sam’s first case hadn’t been the hardest case ever. There had been a serial rapist murderer at the time. Most of lawyers hadn’t taken the case since they had had not many evidences to accuse his crime. Or because, that sicko had made himself clear that anyone who had thought they could have taken him down would have paid the bloody worst price ever. A family of a lawyer had been killed in cold blood when he had been trying to prosecute the criminal. He had gone home to find out his daughter had been raped before getting killed. The man had gone crazy afterwards.

Right when nobody could have done anything, there had been Sam Winchester. He had been 18 at the moment, technically hadn’t been a lawyer yet. But he had teamed up with Dean to bring this man down. And he had won. After 6 months threatening Sam, the animal had been put behind the bars in people’s relief. Sam Winchester had become the youngest lawyer in town and Dean Winchester had become the best bounty hunter at all time.

Things had been okay until 7 years later, that unholy thing had broken out of the prison. He had come after Sam, left notes about the price he would have to pay. After 4 weeks, Sam Winchester and John Winchester had put him back in jail again. But this time, they hadn’t had the victory they needed. Dean Winchester had sacrificed his life at the age 27 while trying to track the criminal down. Dean had been honored as a hero for what he had done, but Sam had died after that. He had taken years off and traveled around the US. Rumors had it Sam Winchester had still helped people wherever he’d been to. He’s still a hero even when he had nothing.

That’s why Jack wanted to be Sam. He wanted to grow up as a hero. He wanted to help people, wanted to make things better. He wanted to get justice for everyone. And he wanted to have a chance to meet Sam Winchester, wanted to be his partner. He knew that he could never replace Dean Winchester, but he could be something that Sam needed.

Jack had been digging more into Sam’s background and stuff. And then he started developing a crush on Sam. Sometimes, he dreamed of them kissing, other times, it would be further than that. Castiel didn’t know about Jack’s crush on Sam. His father only knew about his idolizing for Sam. But Clark could sense that there was more than just it. Though, he’s grateful that both Cas and Clark had never judged him for it. They knew why Jack felt what he felt.

“Heads up, soldier. Enemy is ahead”. Clark gave Jack warning.

Jack titled his head in question. “What?”

“Hey Jack, how are you today?” Kaia gave Jack the best smile she had once she’s approaching. The girl was wearing a black skirt and white tee.

“Hey Kaia”, Jack gave her an awkward smile. Kaia was a new girl in town and had been having a crush on Jack since she came here. The girl was head over heal for him when they first met. Well, it was her who thought they had some kind of special bond. Jack was just walking down the street with books in his arms and gave her a smile. Since that moment, she believed there’s something between the two of them. Jack spent his time making excuses and avoiding her as much as possible. But it’s quite difficult since she signed up for most classes that Jack joined.

“Hi Kaia”, Clark winked to annoy her.

And she completely ignored him by keeping her eyes on Jack. “Do you want to hang out at Claire’s place with me? It’ll be fun”

“Rude”, Clark mumbled.

“Well”, Jack started, “I’d love to. But unfortunately, I have to study. So next time, yeah?” Jack was quite predictable, you could tell.

“Come on, Jack. Last time, you told me the same thing”, Kaia pouted.

“Well, cuz studying is not something that ends in a day, girl” Clark said as he walked Jack away.

“Hey, I’m talking to Jack”, she called out as they walked away.

“Well, actually, I am. You interrupted us”, he replied.

“That’s quite rude”, Jack whispered as they left the girl behind.

“Yeah. Interrupting us, who does she think she is?” Clark claimed it.

\-----------------------------------

The rest of the day flew normally for the two of them. They survived after Math, History and Literature. They had lunch and they talked about some movies and making plans for the weekend. Then they had Gym class and played football in the afternoon. They hit the library after class to find some books for the upcoming test. Well, Jack did while Clark was playing game and listening to music. They both could call it a day at 5 in the evening until they ran into a bunch of students discussing about something. Normally, they would avoid crowd. Jack had never been a fan of it. They’re too noisy and nosy. But it’s hard for them to avoid this crowd today since they blocked their way.

They made their way through the crowd in the hope of getting out of there in time. Jack must cook dinner today. He didn’t want to be late due to some stupid teenagers.

“Oh my God!”

“That’s him!”

“He looks like a chick”

“It’s the man!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“He’s so dreamy”

“I bet he let dudes screw his ass”

“Damn. He looks like a movie star”

“I bet he smells good”

“What’s special about this guy?”

“I bet he would the kind of man who would punish you for crimes”

“Damn girl”

“I would go down for him”

“He’s into dudes for sure”

Hundred of words about some mysterious man around the school were all over the way of Jack and Clark. One more reasons to hate crowd. They always judged and made comments about someone they barely knew. If only they spent brain studying, Jack said to himself.

Clark groaned in annoyed at people. “Seriously? Can’t you dickheads find something else useful to do? Go get laid or something! Ugh”.

“Clark?” Jack spoke as they finally reached the sun.

“What’s up?” Clark turned around to find Jack starring at something. He looked shocked, surprised. His eyes went wide, mouth opened. He wanted to say something but his mouth tongue didn’t work. The kid looked like he just hit a dog or win a lottery.

“Dude, you’re ok?” Clark was worried bout his friend.

“Clark…” Jack tried to form his words.

“Dude, don’t tell me you’re having a stroke”, Clark frowned.

“Clark…” Jack managed to point at something. And Clark’s eyes followed the direction of Jack’s index finger. When it hit Clark, the boy’s mouth went even wider than Jack’s.

“Dude, is it…?” Clark found it hard to say.

“It is”, Jack nodded with his eyes unblinking.

“No way”, Clark looked back and forth.

“Yes way”, Jack replied without taking his eyes of the scene.

“What is he doing here?” Clark asked in shock.

“I don’t know”, Jack replied without changing his expression.

Jack couldn’t believe in his eyes. It felt like one of his dreams that he could never think of a slightly chance for it to happen. At some point, he needed someone to slap him so hard or to punch him right on the jaw so that he could trust in his own eyes. Sam Winchester was standing right before his eyes with his bright smile and deep dimples. He was wearing dark blue suit and black tie. Sam was tall, so much taller than he looked on TV. His hair looked like it was shining under the sunlight. Jack swore he could see some halo around the man of justice.

Sam was talking to the principal of the school. Neither Jack nor Clark could hear what they’re talking about since the distance was too far. But it didn’t seem to matter to Jack at the moment. He’s sure that even if they’re just an arm away from each other, Jack would have been still unable to hear. It felt like the world just stopped right there. His ears went buzzing and his mind started spinning. Everything around them just stopped and starred at the two of them, Jack thought. Nothing moved, nothing sounded. The only motion Jack could be able to see was Sam’s. Never had Jack ever imagined there’s a day when Sam Winchester could be standing this close to him. Was he dead already? Jack wondered.

The boys were watching Sam leaving in his black car. Jack bet the car must smell nice. While Jack was wandering on his cloud nine, reality hit him hard on the back. “Move, faggot!” Jack thought he heard so.

“You jerk face!” Clark growled angrily as he pushed Billy.

It was Billy, a typical type of straight guys who said no to homo, or for short, a homophobic. It’s not like Jack ever showed any interest in boys. Billy didn’t care about that. Who looked neat, smelled nice, and dressed fine were all gays to that son of a bitch. And Jack happened to be one of them. Worse than that, Jack had history with Billy. The bully had used to ask Jack for his homework and Jack kinda had done it until one day Jack had failed standing it anymore. The boy had reported it to the office and Billy had got suspended for two months straight. So it was quite understandable why Billy hated Jack that much and it was quite predictable why Clark hated Billy the same.

“Oh, Kline. Your sorry ass must always have someone to protect, right, daddy’s little sugar boy?” Billy smirked at Jack who was powerless on the ground.

“You dick face! Apologize to him!” Clark warned with his deep tone.

“Or what?” Billy laughed amusingly, “What are you gonna do to me, huh, Barker. Gonna teach me a lesson? Is it the same lesson your dad have taught you? Wait. You don’t have a dad. Cuz your mom is a whore”.

“You fucker”, Clark jumped right onto Billy as soon as he finished his awful insulting sentence. Punches were made, screams were filling the place. In Jack’s horror, Clark’s fists were landing nonstop on Billy’s face. “You don’t ever talk about my Mom like that!” Clark roared as he kept throwing his fist on Billy.

The longer hair boy could hear someone tell him to stop. It definitely was the principal. He knew he’s making a scene here but he didn’t mind much. After all, fury always won. “Clark, stop. Let’s go!” Jack pulled Clark back. He knew that Billy would never be alone. This kid always had his gang with him. And as soon as the gang came, both boys would be in a big trouble. Also, Jack knew Clark was the first who threw his anger at Billy in front of everyone, which meant it was Clark’s fault according to the rule. They didn’t care if he did it to protect his friend. He started first, so it was his fault. The last thing Jack wanted was Clark getting in trouble.

“That’s enough, Clark. Let’s go!” Jack made an order.

Clark panted in anger before getting off of Billy. He smoothed his clothes and picked his bag. “You’re lucky that Jack is nice. If it’s just you and me, you’ll die, Billy Sheen”, Clark made his last sentence and turned his heal to leave.

They left in hurry. Jack wanted to stay more than anything. He wanted to talk to Sam, or at least, to watch the man. But even when he would love to do that, Jack still had his priority. Right now, it’s Clark. The kid’s hands were turning purple and blood was on them. Jack needed to get Clark home to fix his hands. Castiel was a doctor, so it’s no surprise that the man had taught his son how to aid properly.

“I could have finished that son of a bitch”, Clark angrily spoke up.

“You could have died there if I didn’t get you out. You know his gang could have come any second, right?” Jack threw him a glance.

“I’d finish all of them”, Clark stated.

“Look, I know you’re strong”, Jack sighed, “But two against four is not a smart move”, he pointed out. “Also, you do know I don’t know how to fight”

“That’s why I told ya that you should have learnt it. It’s to protect yourself, dude”, Clark frowned. It’s true that the boy had tried to convince Jack more than a million times about that. Jack was an easy target. He’s not strong, but when it came to fighting, Jack’s like a virgin in the middle of an orgy. He couldn’t move, couldn’t react. Jack believed that violence was not a good thing and there were other ways to protect people without using it. That’s another reason for Jack to become a lawyer.

“I’ll be fine, Clark. All I need to do is avoiding bad people until I can use the power of the law”, Jack smiled positively.

Clark rolled his eyes in disbelief. “And you said I was an unrealistic person?”

“You are”, Jack laughed, “You want to destroy zombie lands which don’t exist, dude”

“Hey, smartass”, Clark hit jokingly on the shoulder, “They do. You just don’t know yet”.

“Right”, Jack mocked.

They scoffed at each other on their bikes on the way to Jack’s. It should have ended up in the nice way where both of them made it to the living room and watched Clark’s favorite show, The Walking Dead. But it’s life. If life was that simple, then what would be complicated? Before they could even realize, a blue car were running next to them. The windows were rolling down and a couple of familiar faces were on display.

“Shit!” Clark cursed. The boys looked at each other, tried to speed up.

“Hey, faggots. Pull up!” It was Brad Miller, Chad Miller’s little brother, friend of Billy Sheen.

“Go fuck yourself!” Clark shouted at the bullies.

“You kiss your mom with that mouth?” It’s Chad this time.

“Nope. But your mom loves it”, Clark sneered at them.

“You homo trash”, obviously, Clark did drive them mad. The boy took it as a victory when he heard Logan Martin called him out.

“Eh, it’s not what you said last night”, Clark winked at the Bieber-wanna-be.

“Clark, just don’t”, Jack silently threw Clark a piece of advice.

“What?” Clark laughed out loud while watching the four of them getting mad.

But his humor didn’t last long as Jack had predicted. Billy pressed the pedal and turned the wheal to hit the boys. Being unable to react quicker, Clark and Jack fell on the ground as their bikes were hit violently by the vehicle. The car stopped and the door flew opened. The four of them stepped out of it with a sneer on their faces. “Let’s see what you can do now, faggots”, Chad smirked. This couldn’t be good. They were holding baseball bats on their hands. “Get in the car”, Billy gave an order.

“Kiss my ass”, Clark spitted on Tom’s shoes.

“You dumb shit, it’s my new shoes”, he scolded as Clark smirked amusingly.

“I was planning to do this in private. But I guess someone must teach you a lesson on your dad’s behalf.

“Eat me”, Clark winked.

“Beat that shit”, Billy looked at his gang, “Kline is mine”.

“You fucker, don’t you dare touch h-”

 Clark couldn’t finish his sentence. He got cut by Brad and Chad. They threw the dark-haired kid on the ground and consecutively kicked and hit the poor kid on his stomach and his back. Tom kicked Clark on his face for dirtying his shoes. Blood started dripping from Clark’s mouth and eyes. The kid couldn’t help but groan in pain.

“Stop it!” Jack screamed with tears building in his eyes. The light-brown-haired kid stormed into the fight and hit Tom’s head with his bag. The rich kid fell on the ground with a cruse slipping out of his lips. “I’ll call the cops!” Jack warned but it clearly didn’t scare them. Because the next thing Jack knew was that he was grabbed on the throat and thrown on the street by the leader of the gang. His world suddenly turned round and round. He couldn’t see clear. Jack didn’t realize what was happening until he felt a sharp mental was against his skin.

“Scream and I’ll cut your throat”, Billy threatened the good kid.

“Let him go, you shit!” Clark weakly groaned on the other side of the street.

“What do you want?” Jack panted. He was blinking nonstop to get a better vision.

“Hmm… You reported me, got me suspended for two months, got kicked out of the team”, Billy chattered.

“You deserved it. School was peaceful without you for two months. Guess what would happen if it’s without you forever. At least, by that way, you could do something good”, Jack angrily replied.

Billy huffed, “Nice talk, kid. Heard that you wanted to be a lawyer, right? Wanted to get justice for everyone, huh?”

“And wanted to put people like you behind the bars for a good long time. Yes”, Jack looked at him with fury. He didn’t care what would happen to him. They could beat him all they wanted. He would rather get beaten the shit out of him than running from those uneducated trashes. Sam Winchester would never run. Jack Kline would never run.

“Right”, he smirked, “Let’s see how good a lawyer you are without a tongue”.

“What?!” Jack’s eyes went widen at the words. Billy’s eyes were full of cruelty and dark. The look on his face was no joke. It’s not a threat. It was a head up. Jack knew he would do what he said he would. The kid gasped, tried to figure a way to get out of there. But sometimes, when people got into a dangerous situation, they became a deer standing in front of the lamp. Jack got numbed. His body had betrayed him. His mind was screaming for a fight, but his body was out of his control.

“Stop!” Clark shouted. But it felt so far. It felt like it was in another dimension. Jack couldn’t help the tears from falling. At the moment, it seemed like that’s all Jack could do. Well, it’s the only thing he’s good at in his whole life, crying. Jack felt the fist on his throat got tighten. Oxygen in his lungs was quickly leaving. He knew that he would soon give up and opened his mouth. When he did it, Billy would pull his tongue out. And he couldn’t afford that. He couldn’t.

“No!” Jack roared. His eyes suddenly went sharp. It was danger and deadly in those eyes. Even Billy got surprised by Jack’s reaction. The jerk stunned for a second and it’s enough for Jack to make a move. The boy scrolled his fingers into a fist and threw it right on Billy’s jaw. The leader got knocked out in the shocked expression of his gang.

“That’s my boy!” Clark howled.

Jack stood up and threw his dark eyes at the rest of them. “Let him go”, he hazardously warned them.

“Maybe we should listen to him”, Tom shook up a bit.

“Hell we do”, Brad shot back with not so friendly expression.

“We’re out numbered here”, Chad continued.

“I said, let him go”, Jack repeated himself. But clearly, the Miller brothers wouldn’t let it go this easily. They held the bats tight and moved forwards to Jack. Jack tightened his fist and was ready for anything to be thrown at him. As the taller boys closed the distance between them, the boy inhaled seriously, kept on reminding himself that he could do it. Jack could see the bats were up on the air. He’s sure no matter where they would land, that wouldn’t be nice for Jack. He held his arms up to defend his head.

The sound of the bats hitting against something was made. But Jack couldn’t feel anything. The boy opened his eyes, which he didn’t even know were closed to see what was going on. As his visions came back, an adult male was standing between them. He was tall and well built, Jack thought. His hair was short and dirty blond, almost brown.

“Why don’t you fight someone your size?” he chuckled.

The boys gasped and gulped. Their eyes went double widen. “Move, grandpa”, Chad demanded.

“We don’t want to hurt you”, Brad went on.

“Pff”, the man laughed, “Well, try me”.

The boys did. Well, at least, they tried. Both of the Millers tried to pull the bats from the man’s hold but it was almost impossible. “Let go of it!” They gritted as they pulled back as hard as possible.

“Alright”, the man shrugged and let go of them. Due to the inertia, they Miller boys met the ground. The man pretended to be sorry as he said “Oops. My bad”

Chad was the first to stand up. His bat went swinging at the man, but he avoided it in a split second. Losing momentum, Chad almost hit the street again as the man grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The boy didn’t give up, he turned around to hit the man but the adult was so much quicker. He didn’t only evade the weapon, but also disarmed the younger. “Kids shouldn’t run around with this”, he made a thoughtful statement before kicking the kid on the ass.

“Watch out!” Jack warned as Brad approached from behind the man by running with his bat. The older looked over his shoulder. He made a move to the left and stretched his leg to block the boy’s way. Tripping on his feet, Brad lied on his brother as a result.

Holding a bat in his hand, the man stepped in and put his knee on Brad’s back to block both of them. He narrowed his eyes before pressing the bat against Brad’s skull. “What do you think would happen if I smash this?” he asked with a dark humor. “How long would it take to crush both of your skulls into tomato soup?”

“Sir, please”, Brad cried out as the bat was pressed harder against his head.

“What cha say?” he pretended that he didn’t hear anything.

“I am sorry, sir. Please have mercy”, Brad sobbed, feeling his temple started getting hurt.

“Don’t apologize to me”, his voice was serious, “Apologize to the kids”, he demanded.

“Kline, Barker, I apologize. Please forgive us”, Brad quickly said.

As the sentence was done, the man kicked him off his brother to step on Chad’s back. “And you?”

Chad was trembling like an earthquake as the wooden material was forced on the back of his head. “I’m so sorry, Kline. I’m sorry, Barker”.

“You forgive them?” He turned to Jack for his opinion. Jack nodded in approval.

“And you?” He asked Clark the same question.

“I would love to watch you kill them”, Clark spitted his blood while standing.

“Clark!” Jack spoke up.

“But these shit ain’t worth it”, he chuckled in pain.

“Okay then”, the man said as he moved back from the bullies. Pointing the bat at them, he made sure they understand him clearly. “Listen up, you deep shit. I don’t care if you are teenagers or not. If I see you wonder around these two again or intend to hurt anyone ever again, Imma break your necks, you hear me? And trust me when I say I can do it in a blink without thinking twice”.

They both watched the man with their terrified expression. “Understand me?!” he growled in his deep dark voice and they nodded as if their lives depended on it. “Yes, sir”, they shivered.

“Good”, he said. “Now get outta here before I change my mind”, he motioned them to move. Obviously, while they were fighting, Tom had made his way out of there, since that Bieber-wanna-be was nowhere to be found. Brad and Chad hopped on the car and left as fast as possible.

As they left, Jack ran to Clark and helped his friend to walk. Clark seemed pretty damaged according to Jack. His eyes were swollen and his lips were tore. It would take a lot of work to fix Clark up, Jack thought.

“You’re okay, kiddos?” the man asked as he watched the two of them.

“We’re okay. Thank you, sir”, Jack replied. He really appreciated the nice adult for helping them while no one did.

“Don’t mention it”, he waved at Jack. “Someone must teach these kids a lesson, am I right?”

“Damn right, sir. You’re a hella kind of slugger”, Clark commented as he difficultly walked.

“Well, you both aren’t bad, either”, he laughed. “Hey, you guys clearly can’t ride a bike like this. So what do you say if I give you a ride home?” The older man suggested.

Because he had shown how kind he was, it would be rude if they said no. Also, he didn’t seem like some psychopath or creepy old dude who’s interested in teenage boys. Jack swore he had seen the man somewhere but his mind couldn’t work well at the moment.

“Thank you, sir. We would appreciate it”, Jack replied politely.

“Alright”, he smoothed his clothes, “then let’s gimme a second. Imma go take the car”.

Around 2 minutes later, the man showed up with his car. Jack was almost dead right there at the scene. It was the 67 Impala. It was the car of his dream, the famous car that Dean Winchester had used to drive before he had passed away. Dean hadn’t showed up much on papers or TV and Jack had been only 7 at the moment. Jack couldn’t find many photos of Dean Winchester, but he had been convinced that Dean had died 10 years ago by the murderer.

“What are you waiting for?” the man honked and Jack woke up from his thoughts.

“Sorry, sir”, Jack said before helping Clark getting in.

On the way home, Jack couldn’t help but think about the mysterious man. Clark and the man were chatting but Jack couldn’t focus on their conversation. He recalled himself, tried to rummage through his memories. Dean Winchester had been described to be tall, handsome, and skillful. He’d always been wearing a wedding ring from his mom on his right hand and an amulet around his neck. And he had always been driving an Impala. This man looked around Dean’s age if he hadn’t died yet. But he had died. Everyone had said so, everyone. Even John Winchester had confirmed the same. The only one hadn’t said a word about it was Sam. He had left the town right after his brother’s funeral. It couldn’t be a piece of false information.

As they reached Jack’s house, the kid had had enough. He must ask the man. He must be sure if he’s Dean, the Dean.

“Take care, kids”, he said as they got out of the car.

“Thanks, sir”, Clark replied.

Jack took their bikes out of the trunk in hurry before returning to thank the man.

“Okay, see ya later. Stay outta trouble, alright?” he finally waved at them.

“Wait, sir”, Jack called back.

“Huh?” he put his head out of the car.

“At least, tell us your name”, Jack needed it.

“Smith”, the man said with a wink. “Dean Smith”.

And he drove a way. Jack felt like he was hit by the lightning. Dean. He said he was Dean. Jack didn’t care if he said he’s Smith. It’s Dean.

“Dude, you’re okay?” Clark snapped his fingers in front of Jack.

“Clark. It’s Dean!” Jack blankly said.

“What?”

“It’s Dean Winchester!” Jack turned his gaze at his best friend.

“As in the Winchester?” Clark asked in doubt.

“Yes!”

“As in Sam Winchester’s elder brother?” Clark narrowed his eyes.

“Yes!” Jack emphasized.

“Dude. Wasn’t he dead 10 years ago?” Clark showed his disbelief at Jack.

“What if he wasn’t? Nobody has found his corpse! The papers said he was tore apart by a ton of wild animals released by the serial murderer. The only thing proved that it was him was his amulet at the crime scene”, Jack pointed out the facts.

“So you’re saying he’s alive and he faked his death?” Clark frowned.

“Could be” Jack nodded.

“Then why coming back now? Why 10 years later?” Clark questioned the theory.

“I don’t know”, Jack shook his head. “But I’m sure he’s Dean Winchester”.

“Huh. Nobody has seen him in 10 years, Jack. There are thousands of Deans in this country”.

“No. It’s him. Maybe we should tell Sam Winchester”, Jack gave an idea.

“What? You lost your mind?” Clark opened his mouth as an action of unbelief.

“No! Think about what would happen if Sam knew his brother was still alive. He would be really happy, Clark. We’re gonna tell him. Maybe he would notice me if I did that. It’s two birds and one stone”, Jack smiled happily at his idea.

“Billy must have hit your head really hard”, Clark mumbled.

“No! It’s one of the best ideas I’ve ever had. Dude! I’m gonna be legit noticed by Sam Winchester, the best lawyer in the world. Can’t you be happy for me?” Jack couldn’t hide his excitement as the image of him meeting Sam.

“You have a brain damage, bro”, Clark shook his head.

“Ugh!” Jack rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let’s get inside so I can fix your ugly face”, Jack suggested.

“That’s a rude way to say to your hero”, Clark rested his bitch face.

They made their way to the door. They’re pretty late due to the fight. Castiel could be home by now. So of course, Jack must have prepared his apology for not making dinner like he had promised.

“Father, we’re home”, Jack called in as he opened the door.

“Hey”, a man standing in his house was greeting him.

Both Jack’s and Clark’s eyes were shockingly wider then they used to be.

“What the f-” Clark almost dropped his jaw.

Jack? His heart had stopped beating for good, he’s sure.

It’s Sam Fucking Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your opnions. It helps me complete myself. Love y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it awkward to find out your father was a friend of your crush?

They said the closer you were to someone, the more you’re like them. Jack wasn’t sure if it’s true, but he thought he might have problems distinguishing between reality and fantasy just like Clark. He swore it felt so real the way Sam Winchester standing in his house with a wide smile, perfect teeth, shining dimples and oh my Gosh, his adorable mold. Jack was sure that he had seen the mold on those papers and screen, but getting to see it this close? He would never dream of it. And Jesus, Sam smelled exactly like Heaven like what Jack always imagined. The perfect perfume mixing with his shampoo made the air around him become a flower garden in spring.

Jack couldn’t stop his heart from beating too loud. It’s like his stupid heart could jump out of his chest any second. And the way Sam’s eyes on him to ask if he’s okay didn’t help at all. It only made him feel worse. Jack nodded quietly while sitting on the couch, eyes on TV but mind was on Sam’s perfect body. He was even taller and bigger in person. Jack felt like a creepy pervert as he noticed every move of Sam. Jack could see Sam’s bitable neck, his delicious apple, his kissable lips, his long legs, his long fingers, his touchable muscles. Everything drove Jack crazy. It’s not like Jack was thirsty for Sam, it’s because Jack had had a dream like this before. And the dream had ended up with Sam bending him on the dinner table and making him come untouched.

“What actually happened?” Castiel broke the silence while fixing Clark up.

“Well, it’s just a silly fight, Mr. Clarence” Clark replied after sensing Jack shooting him a secret glance. Clark knew that Jack didn’t want to make his old man worried. So for now, they would keep their secrets.

“You know your mother wouldn’t be happy seeing her son fighting everyone like that, don’t you?” Cas carefully bandaged the kid.

“I do. But she would also be proud of me for not being a coward and for standing up for my little brother here”, Clark chuckled and playfully hit Jack by his shoulder.

“You never told me you got married, Cas”, and Sam said for the first time after they sat down. Sam was sitting on another couch while the rest sitting on the other one.

“Me? I don’t”, Cas shot back. “Clark just likes to consider him as Jack’s big brother since they’re kids”, the man smiled while replaying those memories in his head.

“I see”, Sam smiled back. It seemed like he was thinking about something. His eyes looked a bit watering as if something kicked in. Jack could feel Sam’s tense when he bit his inner cheek and left out a sigh.

“Sam, I’m sorry about-” Castiel started but he got cut right off by Sam.

The man waved his hand, “Don’t be. It’s okay”.

“Alright”, Cas exhaled sympathetically.

“Oh, I’ll heat up some food. Hopefully it’s enough for four of us”, Sam said while standing up.

This was strange. It felt like Castiel and Sam had known each other since forever. The way they looked at each other and talked to each other was everything but distant. It felt like they’re really close. But if so, then why hadn’t Jack known anything about this? Castiel had known that Jack pretty much very looked up to Sam and he maintained to keep the secret that he’s Sam’s friend all this time? If they’re just friends, then why would he hide it? Perhaps, they’re more than friends. Jack knew he sounded silly when he acted like some jealous teenage girlfriend, but he couldn’t help it. Don’t get him wrong, he would love to see his father date someone and settle down with anyone. It’s just the image of Castiel and Sam together, like “together” together, made Jack feel weird in his stomach. Jack knew that he’s not Sam’s boyfriend and Sam barely knew him, and Sam must had had tons of boys and girls waiting in the line for him, but it wasn’t good enough for Jack not to get jealous.

“Why don’t you go help Sam in the kitchen, Jack?” Castiel genuinely asked Jack and the kid almost jumped out of the couch. He barely spoke all this time and somehow, Cas knew the reason.

Jack turned to look at Cas with a bit of shock, but his father just winked at him. Alright, maybe Castiel wasn’t with Sam like what Jack thought. Or maybe because he wanted to build a relationship between his adopted son and his new step father? Jack wasn’t sure which one was more correct, but he was sure that the way from the living room to the kitchen was longer than usual. It took him like forever to be there in the kitchen and the closer he approached, the worse his heart got.

“Hey”, Sam smiled at Jack’s presence and Jack almost melt right there for how perfect Sam was. Sam’s jacket had been removed. He was wearing his loosen tie and his white shirt with his sleeves were up at his elbows. Gosh, ain’t this what everyone dreamt to see in the kitchen?

“Hello”, Jack found it hard to pronounce.

“Can you pass me some sugar?” Sam asked Jack while checking the meat loaf.

“You’re adding sugar in meat loaf?” Jack frowned but did it anyway.

“Oh”, Sam burst out his gentle laugh and Jack swore that he just died by the most holy sound. “I was making coffee in the mean time. I’m not that high”, he shook his head with a smile.

“Oh”, Jack didn’t know that he smiled a long with Sam, “Sorry. Mr. Winchester”, Jack said as he gave a jar of sugar to Sam. The man reached out and their fingers brushed against each other. Jack must hold his breath back in order not to show that he’s super excited and nervous towards such an innocent move.

“Please, Jack”, Sam said as he held the jar. “Just call me Sam”, he raised an eyebrow as a question and Jack nodded. When Sam smiled and turned his back on Jack to continue making his cup of coffee, Jack sighed quietly in relief. This conversation was getting hotter than Jack had expected. Especially when Sam kept on bend down to check something and unintentionally showed Jack his perfect bottom. It’s not like Jack was checking on Sam’s ass, nope. It’s just he took a look and accidentally saw it. It’s not like he had had a dream of touching it, nah.

“Cas said you wanted to go to Stanford?” Sam startled Jack by his soft question.

Jack gulped nervously, “Yeah”.

Not looking at Jack, Sam slowly pulling the cookies out of the oven. “That’s great. I went there when I was your age too”.

“You did?” Jack pretended to be surprised. Of course he knew, duh. He knew mostly everything about Sam. “What’s it like?” Jack added.

“Stanford? It’s nice, I guess”, Sam carefully put the tray of cookies on the kitchen table. “It’s expensive, also. So make sure to study well enough not to fail any class”, he chuckled.

Jack placed a couple of plates on the table to put cookies on one of them. “I’ll remember”, he smiled.

“Here”, Sam picked a cookie and blew it. “Try one”, Sam moved the cookie closer to Jack’s lips. The kid watched the man’s movement in awe and secret dither. “I need to hear my first victim about my poisonous cooking skill”, he laughed mischievously.

Was it strange for a kid at the age of 17 to have a stroke? Because Jack thought he had one at the moment already. He tried his best to have a hold of himself, not to have a mental breakdown, an extreme panic and not to run around screaming like a crazy person. Jack swallowed hard and inhaled difficultly as he slowly opened his mouth. As he did, Jack felt the warm cookie was gently pressed between his lips. Be cool, Jack, be cool, he reminded himself. In Sam’s wait, Jack went on and took a bite, managed not to just lick Sam’s fingers as he did that.

“How?” Sam asked in excitement.

“Hmm”, Jack chew his crush’s food. “It’s perfect”, Jack swallowed and hummed  in happiness. It’s definitely the best cookie he had ever had. It was sweet and fragrant. Screw staying in shape, Jack wanted to eat everything Sam made everyday and every time. Everything was perfect with the cookie. Jack had no idea why Sam thought his food was poisonous. Perhaps, he meant philter, love potion, because now all Jack could see in Sam was perfection. This man was not just a hero. He’s also a domestic kind of man who would take care of his family well enough. Jack found it impossible not to think of having Sam in the kitchen, making Jack and their unborn child heavenly food. Okay, maybe it’s a bit too much for thinking of getting pregnant just because of a cookie, but hey, who the hell did tax others’ dreams?

“Really?” Sam shockingly smiled.

“Yea! Here! Go try it yourself”, Jack didn’t think twice when he picked one up and fed Sam. The older man took a whole damn one in his mouth and started enjoying himself. He smiled surprisingly with his mouth full. And Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. It felt so right the way they’re staying together like this. Jack could feel like it’s a great beginning for their relationship.

“I finally did that!” Sam laughed happily. “You have no idea how long I messed those things up”, he took another bite and he joyfully said, “I finally made it”.

Jack bit back the urge of kissing Sam’s cute nose when he smiled. Sam was really older than him, but the way his eyes light up as the result made Jack feel like Sam was just a little baby who just got a reward. And Jack wanted to get older soon enough to protect this man in his arms. Sam Winchester was too precious for this world, Jack thought.

“Hey, what’s up?” Clark shot as he entered the kitchen with Castiel’s help.

“Ah”, Jack took a step back as he noticed he was standing quite too close to Sam. “We’re trying Sam’s cookies”.

“How was it?” asked Clark with a smirk.

“It’s great”, Jack bit his bottom lip. Not as great as the fact that Sam fed him with his magic fingers, Jack thought but kept it for himself.

“Gimme one, bro”, Clark sat down at the table and gave Jack a sign.

Jack nodded and gave his best friend a piece of heaven. When Clark howled in agreement, Jack couldn’t help but giggle. It’s good to have Clark as a friend. The energy and endless positive vibes the boy offered was impressive. To Clark, there’s nothing called darkness and Jack’s grateful for that. Jack turned around to see Sam’s expression just to find out his hot blood was boiling nonstop in him.

Sam was standing right there giggling about something that Castiel was whispering in his ears. Jack turned his smile into a chatter real quick, with his fist got tighten and his chest was puffing. It didn’t need a genius to know that his father was flirting with Sam, because he could see the way Sam’s body reacted to Cas. It was obvious that their relationship wasn’t just best friends. Jack had never reacted anything like that to Clark’s joke. And as far as Jack could tell, Castiel’s joke was poor as hell. Alright, that sounded harsh, Jack knew he shouldn’t say anything like that about his father but it’s his father who was trying to take his son’s crush away from him. Not to mention, Cas had been lying about Sam all this time while Jack had never hidden anything from his father.

“Mr. Clarence, I’m starving”, Clark spoke up to break the love birds. And Jack couldn’t thank his best friend enough. The two of them exchanged a secret thank you, you’re welcome stuff.

“Alright, one sec”, Cas said before bringing dinner to the table with Sam’s help.

“Can I help?” Jack suggested when he couldn’t stand the fact that Sam and Cas kept unintentionally touched each other’s shoulders each two seconds.

“Thank you, sweetheart”, Castiel offered him a smile, “But we’re almost done here”.

“Okay”, Jack reluctantly responded.

“Hey”, Clark kicked him under the table, “Be cool”, he quietly said.

Jack annoyingly nodded at his best friend’s advice.

Once dinner was all ready, Castiel sat at his usual spot, at one end of the table. Jack and Clark were sitting on his left while Sam was sitting on his right. And right when Jack thought things couldn’t get worse, there came the praying part. His eyes got extra large when Castiel opened his hand to hold Sam’s on the table. He knew it’s the protocol, but deep down, he hated it. The way his father held Sam’s hand? It was super gentle and full of affection as if he was cosseting a crystal treasure.

Jack totally felt left out as the dinner went on. He must sit there like he’s invisible. He must watch the two of them reviewed their old memories with laughter and giggling as if he was just some kid who wasn’t worth to be bothered. And sometimes, Jack swore he could see the secret look they exchanged. All Jack wished was just to storm out of the kitchen as fast as possible to avoid their love hanging around the air.

“Remember the time when you was messed up too much that I had to fix your wings?” Sam laughed at the memories.

“It was just a silly dare. I was drunk and I thought I could fly. It’s not my fault”, Cas shrugged to hide his embarrassment.

“You took the “you’re an angel” too seriously, Castiel”, Sam was mischievously lifted Cas’ chin.

“And you love me for being your angel”, Cas winked at the touch.

“When?” Sam moved back and raised his eyebrow.

“When I was with Meg and you got all jealous”, Cas was a bit drunk. Jack had never heard his father talked this much. Some parts of his, he was happy that he finally saw his father laughing in joy. But other parts, all he wanted to do was to end this happy reunion real soon.

“I’m not jealous, Cas. It’s you who was interested in my ex girlfriend”, Sam pointed out.

Great! Now he had an ex girlfriend. Jack tried his best not to explode right there and murder everyone.

“Oh. What can I say? You have a type”, Castiel smirked.

“Guys”, Clark cleared his throat, causing the two of them looked at the kid. He continued “As much as I love your stories, can we not talk about this during dinner? There’re children at the table”, he made his point.

“Sorry, Clark”, Castiel pulled himself together. “So, how’s school?” He changed the subject.

“Well, same old for me. Nothing is too excited”, Clark chew his food. “Oh, but Jack has something interesting”. Clark announced amusingly.

“What?” Jack was almost choked on his food. The kid took a sip of water before turning to Clark. “What’s interesting thing?”

“Well, tell them about your tail”, Clark asked.

“What tail?” Castiel’s eyes were on Jack.

“Nothing. It’s nothing interesting like Clark said”, Jack tried to avoid everyone’s eyes. Somehow, he found his food was really sexy, he guessed. It’s because he couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

“It’s a girl”, Clark chuckled. “She’s interested in our Jack. She’s been asking Jack out since the dawn of time”.

“Oh? And what did you say?” Cas gently asked his son.

“I didn’t say anything”, he replied softly, “She’s not my type”.

“Seems like Jack is a famous boy”, Sam humbly said.

“I’m not”, Jack responded his crush with a blush.

“He is”, Clark hit his friend’s back. “Jack’s smart and kind. The worst score he has ever had was a B+, can you imagine? He’s a genius and he’s also generous. He’s been volunteering in social activities since he could walk”, the boy messed Jack’s hair up in joy. “And”, Clark continued, “You’re looking at the best lawyer in the world in the near future, Mr. Winchester”. Clark proudly announced.

“Oh? Really?” Sam’s expression went from curious to be interested. Whatever Clark was doing, it’s worth. Jack knew that Clark was trying to get Sam’s attention on Jack and he couldn’t pay his best buddy in the world enough.

“Yup”, Clark said with his mouth full.

“You didn’t tell me Jack wanted to be a lawyer”, Sam turned to look at Castiel.

To his question, Cas just shrugged, “Well, you didn’t ask”.

Sam chuckled at his friend before turning to look at Jack. “So you’re interested in laws and Stanford and volunteer work huh?”

“Yes, sir”, Jack replied almost too immediately that he was actually about to bite his tongue.

“So it’s not gonna bother you much if I ask you for some work as an internship, right? I was at your school today to talk to your principal about this. I needed some good students who were interested in laws for some job in my office and at the Lawrence PD. It’s nothing much, just some paper work and small stuff. Of course, we do pay for you guys. What cha say?”

“You’re offering me a position in your office?” Jack almost dropped his jaw.

“Yeah? I think?” Sam nodded.

“Yes. I will join”, Jack tried his best not to sound too desperately.

“Good”, he smiled, “I guess the work will start next week or something”, Sam took a sip of wine.

“Okay. Thank you, Sam”, Jack smiled in hones happiness. He couldn’t hide his joy with the perfect piece of news that he learned today. How many percent in your life that you could actually work with your idol who happened to be your crush? And now Jack had that chance? What kind of moron that would say no to this?

The rest of the dinner went by with Jack being busy dreaming of how he would spend his days with Sam, how they would eat their lunch together, how they would touch each other’s fingers sometimes by accident, how beautiful Sam’s smile would offer Jack. And what if one day, Sam felt the same and maybe he went on and kissed Jack against the wall or threw him on the desk and passionately made out with him till all the papers and books were falling on the ground. What if Jack whimpered with Sam’s touch and he drove the other man crazy with how good his mouth and skin felt? What if Jack messed Sam’s expensive suit up and Sam would punish him for being a bad boy? What if Sam would take Jack’s virginity right there on his desk and in his office? What if others caught them? He didn’t mind being called a slut as long as people knew he belonged to Sam Winchester.

Jack bit his lip to hold back his moan at the image of Sam marking Jack, making Jack his forever. The boy could feel his budge got a little too tight and his bottom was a little too uncomfortable. He secretly looked at Sam. The man was licking his lips and Jack could only exhale quietly. He wished those lips were all over him, kissing his mouth, his neck, his tummy. He wished to feel those perfect lips on his member or rimming his entrance. He wished those lips were close to his ears, to tell him all the dirty secrets, all the sweet things that he would do to Jack. He wished to eat those lips and seal them forever. Gosh. He could just come right there with the way Sam’s lips move around him.

“Jack, you’re okay?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at his son.

“Yeah?” Jack startled at his father’s question.

“You’re sweating too much”, Cas reached out to touch the boy’s forehead.

“I’m okay, Father. I was just a bit tired”, he lied to avoid.

As if Clark figured out something, the kid stood up and excused himself. “Can you excuse us? Jack promised that he’d help me with this homework and I need it before mom comes and picks me. So could we go up stair a bit? It’s nearly 8pm. Mom will be here soon”.

“Oh sure”, Castiel nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Clarence”, Clark politely said before grabbing Jack with him.

Once they entered Jack’s room, Clark locked the door and fell on Jack’s bed in Jack’s question. “What homework?” Jack finally asked as he sat down next to his best friend.

“Dude. You’re seriously asking me so? I just saved your life” he rolled his eyes.

Jack titled his head, “What are you talking about?”

“That”, Clark pointed at Jack’s crotch. The kid looked at his own crotch in horror. He hadn’t realized that his boner had popped up really huge. It must have something to do with those dirty images.

“You almost embarrassed yourself in front of your crush, bro”, Clark chuckled amusingly.

“Ugh! I hate these things”, Jack whined.

“Go fix it. And be quiet. I don’t need to hear you cry out Sam’s name like last time”, Clark shooed his friend and put on his headphones.

Jack nodded at his friend and thanked him before leaving to his bathroom. It didn’t take long for Jack to come with Sam being this close to him, closer than ever.

\------------------------

“So”, Jack started while cleaning up after everyone left. Sam had insisted helping, but Castiel had made it clear that Sam had better things to do than cleaning stuff. “ _You’re just back in town. You need to go and relax. It’s good enough to see you after all”,_ Castiel had said. So Sam had said goodbyes to everyone and promised to see Jack soon, which made Jack want to dance around and kiss him for being sweet to him. Castiel had sent Sam to his car and they exchanged their hugs and whispers, which Jack decided to erase.

“Yes?” Castiel asked. He didn’t take his eyes off the dishes.

“You’ve never told me that you personally know Sam Winchester”, Jack stated when cleaning the table.

“Well, it’s a long story”, Castiel smiled, “And trust me, I didn’t think I would meet him again till today”.

“What happened?” Jack asked with curious.

“What do you wanna know?” Cas put cleaned dishes on shelf.

“Hmm… How did you guys meet?”

“Ah. We first met in September ’08, South Dakota when I had a business trip. You remember that time?” He turned to ask Jack.

“Yeah. I was 7 and your boss said I wasn’t allowed to be with you. So I must have stayed at Clark’s”. Jack recalled.

“Yup. I felt super guilty, by the way. I never wanted to leave you like that” Castiel showed his empathy eyes and Jack smiled.

“I know, Father. You’ve been telling me so since forever. It’s your job, you didn’t have a choice”, Jack showed his understanding.

“Right. Anyway, I met Sam on that trip. It was unintentionally. He was in bad shape and I was a doctor. So I helped him”, he poured himself a glass of wine.

“So you’ve been friends ever since?” Jack pulled a chair and took a seat.

“Kinda. I checked him up sometimes when he’s in trouble, until he changed his phone number and disappeared two years later. I’ve never heard from him ever since. I know he still had cases and stuff and never stopped helping people but since then, we barely talked”. Castiel explained. A bit of pain was in the man’s eyes. He surely really cared about Sam.

“I’m sorry, Father”, Jack reached out to hold his father’s hand.

Cas smiled back. “It’s alright. He’s just unstable, ya know? I’ve met him 3 months after he lost his brother. Sometimes, he talked about Dean. And sometimes, he shut himself up and drank to forget. He’s made of sunshine but he’s also shaped by dark cloud. He laughed and cried a second later. Sometimes, I wished I could help him. But everyone knows that nobody can make up for what he lost”, Cas sadly told his son. The man swallowed the wine in one gulp and snorted.

Jack didn’t say anything back. All he did was just nodding and caressing his father’s fingers.

Later that night, Jack lied on his bed and thought of what his father had said. Clearly, Sam had never stopped being in pain and the man had always been in this mask of happiness to help everyone. Everyone had always told each other how much fame and money he’d gained, but nobody remembered how much he’d lost. And it suddenly hurt Jack. He wanted to help. He wanted to make Sam feel better. He knew he couldn’t be Sam’s brother, but he could be something else. He would try his best to help Sam, to put more smiles on Sam’s lips because Sam deserved to be loved.

And then, it hit Jack. Sam deserved to feel whole. And Dean could do that. And what if Dean’s alive? Jack jumped out from his bed and opened his laptop. He typed “Dean Winchester” on Google and a couple of news was in display along with some images of young Winchesters. Jack scrolled through them and saw the latest picture of the man. It was around 2005 when Sam graduated and Dean was there with him along with their father, John. This Dean looked younger and smaller, but he had all the features of Dean Smith. It must be him. Jack did believe that there could be two people who looked exactly alike but it couldn’t be this coincident. He meant, how came Dean Smith drove the exactly same car with Dean Winchester? Jack didn’t know why Dean faked his death and vanished till now. But he would do anything to show Sam that Dean’s alive and all fine. Jack would heal Sam’s broken heart again.

Jack stayed up late that night to figure out how to execute his plans.

\------------------------

Sam went back to his motel room after a couple of drinks at a bar. The man hadn’t come back to home just yet. Actually, he didn’t plan to. It wasn’t home after all. It was just an old house with tons of memories. And the last thing Sam needed at the moment was memories.

“Hello Sam”, a man spoke up in the dark and Sam nearly jumped up. He grabbed the gun on his waist band and pointed at the man.

“Still quick even when you’re tipsy”, the man smiled proudly.

“Jesus”, Sam exhaled as he put the gun on the desk. “I could have shot you”, the lawyer turned on the electricity.

“But you didn’t”, the man stood up with a beautiful smile and approached Sam.

“Yeah. I didn’t”, he chuckled as a reply before opening his arms to hug the man. “How are you, Dad?” Sam asked.

“Same old”, he gently replied and broke the hug, “How are you, son?”

“I’m good”, he responded and came to the fridge. “Wanna drink something?”

“Beer, please”, John said as he sat down.

Sam pulled out two beers and handed John one before sitting down as well. “So”, he started when he popped that beer up, “Why are you here?”

“Actually”, John took a sip, “I should be the one who ask that question”.

Sam sighed as he put his lips around the bottle. “I’ve come back to check on the kid”.

“Oh? How is he?” John put the beer on the nightstand.

“He’s good”, Sam smiled softly. “He’s smart and kind. He’s a good kid. He wanna be a lawyer to help people”.

“Yeah?” John raised his eyebrow in interest.

“Yeah”, Sam confirmed with a chuckle.

“Guess I know who he looks up to. After all, you’re the one who-”

“Who destroyed his life?” Sam sadly smirked. “His mom could still be alive if I hadn’t been that selfish and foolish”, he recalled. Memories flooded in. Guilt was filled in the man’s eyes and tears were ready to drop.

“Sammy, if it wasn’t for you, he would never be born”, John stood up to squeeze his son’s shoulder and offered him comfort.

Sam licked his lips and water was rising in his eyes. “Jack was my responsibility, Dad. I promised his mom that I would take care of him. But I couldn’t. I passed the weight on my shoulder to Castiel”, his lips started trembling. Sam swallowed hard and his voice was all broken. “And I ran away, Dad, because it’s who I am. I couldn’t face the truth that I failed. Whenever I looked at the kid’s face, all I could see was-” Sam stopped. He buried his face in his hands. Tears were falling on both of his cheeks. His shoulders were rising and falling nonstop. It was too much.

“I know, son. I know”, John said as he’s gently stroking Sam’s back. The young Winchester was not the only one who cried. He’s not the only one who lost something that day.

“Anyway”, Sam started after awhile. He gathered himself and gestured. The man wiped his tears. “I heard about the news. So I came back as fast as possible”

“Yeah”, John snorted, “I figured”.

“And this time, I want to kill him myself”, Sam said with anger and determination. His jaw was tight and his eyes were dark.

“Trust me, kid. I would love to break his neck for what’s done”, John chuckled with everything but humor.

“The kid will be with me after school and sometimes, he’ll be with you. I’ll take him as my new volunteering intern. I talked to his school and Cas already. I wanna spend more time with him, to keep him safe like what I once promised Kelly”, Sam notified John.

“That’s good”, John nodded. “And hey, take care of yourself too, okay?” John messed his son’s hair.

“Sure thing, Dad”, he said.

They talked for awhile to catch each other up. John said goodbye to his son after an hour later. “Talk to you later, Sammy”

“See you, Dad”, Sam smiled as he opened the door.

“Hey”, John stopped at the doorway. “It’s the end of April already”

“Dad, we’re not gonna talk about this”, Sam turned his smile into anger and pain quickly.

“I know you hate it. But maybe, you should just come see him”, John’s eyes were sad and miserable. He loved his boys too much that he could just trade his soul for his elder to be back.

“Come see him?” Sam bit back his tears, “It’s not him, Dad. I’m not going to see an empty coffin. And I’m done with it. I’m done pretending that my brother was under that ground. It’s just a tomb with his name on it!” And Sam failed. Tears fell from his eyes like running marathon.

“I know you loved him. Hell, I loved my son. If I had a wish, I would wish to be in the coffin instead of him. But it’s been ten years and you haven’t accepted the truth that he’s gone. And if you don’t face the truth, the truth will confront you. If you avoid the pain, the pain will come back and eat you. I’ve already lost a son, I can’t lose you too”, John threw all his energy left in him. He was tired and hurt to watch his youngest son being in misery and denial.

“I’m tired, Dad” Sam said after a moment of silence. “I’ll catch you up later, okay?” He tried to avoid John’s eyes.

“Sammy?” John looked at Sam with pain.

“Night, Dad”, Sam just coldly said.

John forced himself to leave. After seeing his father was in his car, Sam closed the door and collapsed right there. It hurt so much to know that the only person on earth who you loved was gone. And it’s even more painful to know that they couldn’t even give him a nice funeral. All they had done was noticing Sam that his brother had been killed by some animals. And when Sam had come, all he had left was an unidentified corpse with his brother’s clothes and amulet on it. Sam had almost died that moment if he hadn’t been dead already. The place had been filled with his painful scream and sorrow. Sam had been weeping, starving himself and locking him up for days. Until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he had run away, leaving everything behind. Home wasn’t home without Dean. But somehow, Sam’s guts told him that Dean’s still alive, that he’s out there. So Sam left. He turned all this country upside down to find his brother. And after months, years, his hope started to fade. He had never known how John could have dealt with this without going crazy. Maybe he had never been as strong as the older Winchesters.

Sam pulled out the amulet in his pocket and gently kissed it. “I missed you, Dean”, he whispered in tears. 

Sam stayed up all night in bed after that.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time reading this. I'd love to hear your opinion about this chapter. Don't be shy. I won't bite. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jack could just die like this, in Sam’s arms. The boy snuggled closer towards the warmth radiating from the man who happened to be in a deep sleep. Jack’s smile crossed his lips at the scene. Sam looked so peaceful and carefree. It’s so different from Sam whose eyes always contained sadness and pain and nostalgia. Jack shifted his body to get a better look at his man. The boy gently inserted his small fingers into Sam’s hair, feeling the silky and fragrant part of Sam around his skins. Jack couldn’t stop himself from placing a kiss on Sam’s lips. “I’m gonna do everything to love you, Sam. You deserve to be loved”, Jack whispered against Sam’s pink sleeping lips. The younger kid didn’t know if Sam heard it, but the man smiled in his sleep. Jack just hoped Sam was dreaming about him.

“Jack, stop smiling like that, you’re a creep, ya know?” Clark’s voice echoed in Jack’s ears, pulling the boy back in reality.

“Ugh”, Jack groaned. He slept on his desk again for the fifth time in the week.

“What’s wrong with you buddy?” Clark chewed his gum, “You’ve never been like this. Sam kept you up at night or something?” the boy smirked dirtily.

Jack exhaled annoyingly while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Sam didn’t but Sam did. Jack hadn’t seen the man for days, probably because he was being busy with his stuff at his office and at Lawrence PD. So no, Sam didn’t keep him up at night physically. But he did keep Jack up. The boy had been thinking of a way to get Dean “Smith” to confirm that he’s the Dean. He had been running through all possible ways he could think of but again, it’s quite difficult to get the defendant to be accused when he’s not even around. And even if he’s around, how could he just confirm that he’s Dean? If he planned to do that, he wouldn’t wait for 10 years to show up again. Not to mention, the man was really a ghost. Jack had tried to find ways to contact him, but so far, he got nothing. Jack had been wandering all motels in the town, but Lawrence wasn’t exactly small and he’s sure Dean wasn’t using his real name when he checked in. It drove Jack crazy. This was just a simple case, he just needed to find Dean and take a picture of him for the proof of life, and so far, he couldn’t. Sam Winchester had solved his first case which had happened to be one of the toughest cases in US history when he’s only 18 and Jack Kline couldn’t even find a missing person. Too much for wanna be Sam, don’t you think?

“Still nothing on him?” asked Clark.

“You know the answer”, Jack sighed as he gathered his books.

“Jack, buddy. I think you should put this Dean dude aside and focus on Sam instead”, Clark sincerely suggested.

“But getting Dean to Sam, it’s how I get Sam”, Jack looked back at his friend.

“Well, I know that I’m not the smart one here. But don’t you think that you should leave the past in the past? I mean, I’m all in no matter you are, but let’s say that Smith is Winchester, then what? He has been hiding himself for 10 years. If he wanted Sam to find him, he wouldn’t hide like that. There’s something that Dean doesn’t want Sam to know”, Clark pointed out.

“I know”, Jack reconfirmed, “I know he’s been hiding something. That’s why I gotta figure it out. Because Sam deserves to know the truth”

“Even if it’s ugly, that a guy must fake his death for a decade?” Clark frowned.

Jack bit his lips. Clark did make some sense. If it’s not serious, then why Dean had to be like this? He didn’t know Dean this much, but he’s sure that he knew how it felt to be all alone in the world. And Dean was quite being alone for 10 years now. He must live under someone else’s identity and stay away from everything he’d ever known. It must be hard for Dean. But it wasn’t good enough to make himself an excuse for leaving Sam blind for the same amount of time. Dean had been living under someone’s name, but Sam must have been living under someone’s death. Dean could have moved on, but Sam had always been stuck in the same pain. And it’s not fair. It’s so unfair to Sam. And Jack couldn’t stand it. He didn’t care if others knew and decided to hide it from Sam to spare him from the ugly truth. All he cared was that if he knew and decided to be others, then he’s not worth Sam’s trust.

“Clark”, Jack started, “I would rather know the truth. An ugly truth is way better than a beautiful lie. Knowing the truth is always better than getting stuck in the same lie that someone has decided to make. I don’t know them. I honestly don’t know why Dean must have faked his death. Maybe, he wanted to protect Sam. But Sam is a big man, he can protect himself. He doesn’t need to be protected by a painful lie”, Jack swallowed hard. “It’s not a year, Clark. It’s been a decade. And Sam must live everyday feeling like crap because he couldn’t save his brother. I’m not going to let Sam feel that way more than he has always been”, Jack chattered his teeth.

“You’re talking about Sam or you?” Clark tried to find the right words.

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned at his friend’s question.

“It sounds like you’re angry with Dean because he’s left Sam. Just like your father has left your mom”, Clark lowered his voice. He didn’t know how to make it sound less harsh.

Jack took a deep breath. He hated the title father when people mentioned the man who had decided to leave his mother while she’s in pain, when she’d needed him most. Sometimes, Jack thought he had made his peace with that man, but sometimes, he just couldn’t. Most of the time, he focused on fulfilling his mother’s wish before she’d passed away. But other times, he couldn’t hold himself back from blaming that cruel man for leaving Kelly all alone. Jack didn’t care if one day, the man would be back to find him and claim that he’s Jack’s father. It wouldn’t change a thing. That freaking man had given up the right to be a father right at the moment he decided that Kelly hadn’t been worth for him. “My father is Castiel Clarence”. Jack firmly said.

“Jack, I’m sorry”, Clark quietly said. And that somehow hit Jack. Clark had something in his mind and Jack hadn’t been able to see. His head had been too focusing on Sam and Dean’s situation that he had failed to see Clark’s pain in his eyes lately.

“It’s okay”, Jack licked his bottom lip. “Is it him? He’s back?” Jack asked worriedly.

“You tell me”, Clark sighed tiredly.

“What does he want this time?” Jack frowned.

“A grand”, Clark shrugged.

“A grand? Is he crazy? I thought your mom is gonna get him a divorce?” Jack sounded mad. He should be mad. At least, his birth father had left him and let his life go on. Unlike Clark’s birth father who had left his own boy to screw other women and still came back to ask for his ex-wife’s money.

“Yeah. She’s been forming that since I was 5.” Clark shook his head. “But he has never agreed to sign that paper until he got enough money”.

“When is enough? It’s been 12 years already. Don’t you think that you guys should sue him?” Jack wanted nothing to get justice for his best friend. He hated that man so much that he couldn’t even form any word.

“Sue him?” Clark laughed. “You do know who he is, right? What’s going to happen to my mom’s career if they find out that my father is a gangster? Besides, they don’t follow the law. They live above it”, Clark exhaled.

“Nobody lives above it. Your mom is a police officer. She should have arrested him and his gang”, Jack pointed out.

“It’s not easy like that, Jack. Mom has no evidence, no witness and no searching warrant”.

“I don’t understand”, Jack titled his head, “How come there’s no witness. Everyone knows what’s ‘The Archangels’ capable of”.

“They know. We know. But still, nobody can say a word. You do know they always find a way to shut witness’s mouth, right? Besides, they have officials and some cops working for them”, Clark rubbed his face.

Jack was really mad. The Archangels had always been his goal. When he became a lawyer, the first thing he would do was to put those sons of bitches behind the bars to set someone’s life free, someone’s like Clark. His father was a member of this gang. He got married to Clark’s mom in order to control her. The scumbag always had a way to blackmail her. He specifically used Clark for this purpose. So his mom couldn’t risk her son to arrest this animal. And Jack hated when Clark had to deal with this issue all his life. But maybe not anymore, Jack thought.

“I know that look”, Clark said, “Please don’t tell me you have an idea”.

“I have an idea”, Jack smiled widely.

“Not again, Jack. Last time we tried to find evidences, he almost killed you”, Clark stated.

“Last time, we didn’t have Sam Winchester”, he bit his bottom lip to hide his over excitement.

“What?” Clark narrowed his eyes.

“Now that Sam Winchester’s back in town, maybe it’s the best time to arrest those. If there’s someone who could confront those sons of bitches, it could only be Sam”, Jack chuckled, “After all, he is the one who put the worst in jail twice”.

“You think he’d help me?” Clark tried not to put much hope in this.

“He’s helped everyone, Clark. Why wouldn’t he help you?” Jack shook his head in happiness.

Clark couldn’t help but smiling. That’s why he really loved Jack. He always knew how to put hope in each soul. And for the first time in Clark’s life, he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

\-----------------------

It’s Sunday and he’s supposed to sleep till 9 am. But apparently, Sam Winchester wanted to introduce Jack some stuff before they actually became partners the next day so here Jack was at Winchesters Law Office. He planned to impress Sam. He’s going to meet the man of his dream, he’s not gonna wear jeans and stuff. So Jack came to his decision with his dark ocean suits and black ties. He believed that these gonna outstood his skin and eyes. Besides, they looked pretty good in one of Jack’s dreams.

Jack gathered his stuff and showed up at work at 8. He’s holding his brief case and walking with so much confidence. Little did everyone know that Jack was shaking like crazy inside. But well, nobody could blame Jack for that. He’s 17 and he’s about to be a partner of someone who he had been seriously having a crush on since he’s 12. So spare him, would you?

“Mr. Winchester?” Jack entered the fifth floor after a couple of seconds in the elevator. The building was quite empty today. His best guess was because it’s Sunday. “I’m here, Mr. Winchester”, Jack called out again.

“It’s Sam”, Jack heard Sam’s voice calling out from his room, “Over here, Jack!”

Jack inhaled deeply. This was it. He must to have a hold of himself before getting another paralyze. He could do it, Jack reminded himself. It’s just Sam. It’s not like he’s gonna kill Jack, right? Except the fact that he exactly did what Jack hoped he didn’t. He killed Jack. As the boy walked in, Jack found himself numb at the scene. Sam was reaching for some book on the top shelf. The man was wearing blue jeans, and red flannel. When he stretched his body, his waist was exposed by the fact that his flannel was up. Jack gulped, tried to put aside his crazy thoughts of touching Sam right there.

“Oh hey”, Sam turned around to offer Jack a polite smile. “Wow”, and the smile turned into a soft laugh. “You look great, Jack”.

“Thank you”, Jack blushed at the compliment before he realized something. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I could wear casual clothes. I mean, I thought it’s the rule that I should wear suit and tie. Ya know, law enforcement stuff. I mean, I actually didn’t try to impress you or something. I just wanted to make sure I got things right. I didn’t wanna be extra or something, Sam. I just don’t wanna mess up which I did because I didn’t know I could wear jeans and tee. I mean…” Jack started to explain and he got cut off by Sam’s hand on his shoulders.

“Jack”, Sam stopped him with a squeeze. “Breathe” he softly chuckled. “I didn’t say anything and you look great in this, Jack. I meant it. So don’t be freaked out, okay?” Sam leaned his head in question.

“Yeah” Jack low his voice. This was stupid. He should have just thrown on some tee and jeans to spare himself from this awkward situation. This wasn’t exactly the impression he wanted Sam to remember.

“Okay”, Sam pulled his hands back from Jack’s shoulders. “Firstly, I appreciate your help at the office”, Sam nodded politely.

“It’s for my profile. It’s good for both of us. So I’m grateful for your offer”, Jack grinned.

“That’s great”, Sam smiled. “Secondly, I’m sorry for not telling you to wear casual clothes. I forgot to tell you what we’re gonna do today”, he bit his inner cheek.

“What are we gonna do today?” Jack’s eyebrow knitted.

Sam wasn’t kidding when he said he should have informed Jack what they’re gonna do. Cuz for some reason, they both were in the basement to classify books and stuff. Sam wanted to make sure that everything was in its place when the office reopened. He wanted to donate stuff he didn’t use anymore as well as clean up the basement which seemed like being unused for like a century.

Any sane mind should just refuse this task, but when it came to Sam, Jack wasn’t really sane. So here he was, with his jacket removed, sleeves at elbows, loosen tie, unbuttoned collar shirts, helping Sam. The basement’s condition wasn’t at its best. It’s freaking hot even when the weather was super nice today. Jack could feel it with the fact that his shirt was as wet as a shower towel. He could have complained, but he didn’t. It’s clearly because Sam was really wet too even when he was wearing thinner. Sam had removed his flannel jacket and only wearing one layer of clothes which was his grey tee. The sweat was doing its best to reveal Sam’s muscles under the piece of cloth. The boy took a glance at Sam when the man didn’t notice. His muscles were perfect. It was super firm and glamorous. His abs was huge, but still fit. It made Sam look strong but not too giant. Somehow, Sam still managed to be gentle with all that.

With someone who’s wearing thinner clothes, Sam was really sweaty. Jack could see how much sweat was on him. It felt like Sam was producing water or something, because water was falling everywhere from him. Each water drop dripped from Sam tightened Jack’s chest. The boy swallowed hard as he lost in his thoughts. Jack tried to shake up his desire by focusing on those law books. Because the kid knew he could lose it any minute if he kept looking at how perfect Sam was. All he wanted now was to kiss Sam and to lick all the salty water on Sam, which he knew wouldn’t help at all.

“Hey, you want some water?” Sam asked and Jack’s heart almost stopped.

“Yes, please”, Jack managed his best to offer Sam a smile.

“Okay. You can take a break. I’ll be back with some water. Okay?”

“Sounds perfect”, Jack wiped his sweat.

“Alright”, Sam said before getting out. And Jack was grateful for it. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand before bursting out and die right there just by how beautiful Sam was. He hated himself for this. Normal boys at his age should just focus on games, on other girls by their age. And here Jack was, dreaming of someone who was too far to afford. Jack didn’t know what’s wrong with him, sometimes. He didn’t know why he always had a special connection and feeling for Sam. When he had been a kid, he had thought it was because Sam was a great man. But he’d quickly realized that he loved Sam more than just a fan, it felt like Sam was a part of his life that was made exactly for him. Sometimes he found himself sick for that. Other times, he believed it was because of his teenage hormones. Either way, Sam was way too out of his league. But either way, Jack must get Sam. It’s not even a question. It’s a to-do-list. Making Castiel happy, going to Stanford, being a lawyer, helping people, Sam Winchester. That’s all Jack’s goals and how he wanted his life to be spent.

Jack sat down next to a couple of dirty boxes. He stretched his legs after long hours of standing. And something caught his attention. It was an iron box which placed under the shelf. Jack narrowed his eyes. This was like the only box that was left there. Something in Jack’s guts told him that it was hidden and had been here long enough to be forgotten. Unable to stop his curiousness, Jack reached under the shelf to grab the box. It was cold and full of dirt. Jack dragged it out and got rid of the dust on it. Adding to his surprise, the box was locked. It was the only one that’s locked here. Whatever inside, it must be important and serious. Parts of Jack didn’t want to stick his nose in someone else’s business. _“You should leave the past in the past”,_ Clark’s voice echoed by his ears. And he agreed with it. This could be something to do with law stuff and the last thing he wanted was to figure out some secret serial murderer’s identities or some dirty cop’s profile or corrupted political documents. But other parts of him told him otherwise. _“I would rather know the truth”_ , his heard his voice speaking to him. Maybe this was something that people didn’t want others to know. But maybe it was some interesting cases or the truth about someone or something that Jack would happy to learn.

Taking a deep breath, Jack finally came to his decision where he wanted to know what’s inside of the box. But of course, it’s locked. So Jack tried to come up with any kind of passwords that he could think of. He started with Sam’s birthday and then Dean’s and then John’s. But when it’s all wrong, Jack bit his lip to think of other things. Jack tried Sam’s graduation day, his first successful case, the day he caught the murderer again. But still none.  The boy blew the air and almost gave up before trying one last time. “What if it’s my birthday?” Jack shrugged, knowing it was impossible. ‘18052000’, Jack pushed the numbers on the lock.

_Click._

It’s opened. Jack was kinda numb. He could never think that it could be his birthday. Jack licked his lip unsurely. Now that it’s opened. Something inside of Jack was telling him that he shouldn’t see what’s inside of the box. It’s because somehow, he could sense that whatever in this box, it wasn’t welcoming him. Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, Jack inhaled deeply before actually take a look at it. He wanted to know the truth. He’s a grown ass man, what could shock him? He’s about to be a lawyer, he could learn everything he should. Jack gathered his brave to open the lid of the box. Jack gulped as he took a glance at it.

_Click._

Jack found a hand was on the lid of it to shut it down. The boy looked up to find Sam was looking at him. Jack’s breath had been stopped. Sam’s expression was difficult to distinguish. Half of his face looked furious, angry, and mad and half of him looked hurt, guilty, betrayed. Either way, Jack could feel like whatever happened next wouldn’t be nice.

“Sam, I’m-”

Sam cut him off by pulling the box out of Jack’s hand. He didn’t say a word. But his eyes didn’t take off of Jack. It made Jack’s throat tighten. He didn’t know how to deal with it if he didn’t get anything from Sam. The older man was standing there with the box in his hands. It seemed like Sam didn’t wanna say anything at the moment because he knew whatever he’s going to say wasn’t really polite. So the man kept his mouth shut to swallow anything in his throat. It could be anger or sorrow. Jack wasn’t sure. But he’s scared.

“Sam, I apologize. I didn’t mean to-” Jack started but got cut off by Sam’s deep voice.

“I got your water. You can drink it and then go home”, Sam clenched his jaw and offered an angry smile.

“Sam, I honestly didn’t mean to-” Jack stood up to protest.

“Drink it and go home”, Sam repeated again with less polite. He didn’t look at Jack this time.

“At least, I gotta know what’s wrong that I’ve done”, Jack frowned, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

Sam turned to look at Jack. The man stared at him and took a deep breath. “I’m not gonna repeat myself, Jack. You’ve done well today. You can go home now”. No matter what’s going on, Sam was trying not to bark an order at Jack.

“But Sam!” Jack opened his mouth and puffed his chest. He couldn’t stand this nonsense. He’d done nothing wrong. Yes, he did stick his nose in someone’s business, but it’s not like he’d seen anything.

“Mr. Kline, could you please leave me alone. I’d appreciate it”, Sam spoke again with his heavy voice.

Jack wanted nothing but to fight back and started to point out that Sam was being super ridiculous. Whatever in the box, it could have been something really serious with Sam and he understood that Sam didn’t want others to see. But at least, Sam should have said it instead of kicking Jack out just because he was curious. This wasn’t what Jack expected in someone like Sam. He should be the one who’s reasonable. Jack tightened his fist and stared at Sam. The man didn’t mind staring back at Jack. He looked mad, but his eyes looked hurt, really hurt. It was like Sam was just got stabbed in the heart. Jack was not better. He’s mad too and he’s disappointed to find Sam like this. But he could feel the heavy air around them was killing Sam. The man didn’t say, but he’s clearly in pain. Even when he tried, tears were forming in those hazel eyes of his. And it made Jack went soft. He lowered his head, loosened his fist and sighed.

Jack took a step back and grabbed his jacket before heading out. “I’ll see you later, Mr. Winchester”. Jack said softly. Jack wasn’t sure if he’s right. But before he’s out, he thought Sam was saying “thank you, Jack”.

As Jack left, Sam exhaled tiredly. He looked at the box in his hands. Right when he thought he could move on, the past came to eat his ass again. Things could have been so much better if this box didn’t exist. Sam wanted nothing to destroy everything in the box, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Because it’s the rule, he couldn’t destroy files and evidences of crimes. He collapsed. His eyes were starring in a million miles distance. “Stop haunting me”, Sam exhaustedly spoke up.

 _“You can run, Sammy. But you can never hide,_ a familiar cruel voice was whispering in his ears before he found himself on the floor, crying his eyes out.

\-----------------------

It’s around 6 pm or something when Jack’s out. He looked dirty and sticky. He thought he’s really crazy when he fancied sweat, because now he smelled like some dead fish. Jack walked home in a bit annoyance mixing with guilt. He knew that he shouldn’t have done that without asking Sam’s permission. But it didn’t change the fact that Sam was trying to shoo him away. Whatever in that box, it’s clearly unhappy for Sam and Sam wanted to hide it away, which led to the next question. What could it be for even Sam Winchester, the man of justice must hide. It must be something terrible. But even so, nothing in Sam’s profile that Jack didn’t know. Perhaps, it was something that had never gone public, something that no one but Sam Winchester had known. And Jack wanted nothing but to know what the heck it was.

“Prom goes wrong?” Jack heard someone said it before he looked towards him. Jack rubbed his eyes to have a better vision. He couldn’t even believe in his eyes.

“Dean?” Jack’s mouth hung open.

“Hiya, Jack. Still good?” Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing here?” Jack tried to gather himself. It’s time to take a picture of him and make him confirm who he really was.

“Having a tour around the town. Wanna grab something to eat?” Dean suggested and normally, Jack would say no. But he’s not gonna let this chance slip out of his hand.

“Sure” Jack grinned at the man.

“Cool. I’m not really a fan of walking, so get in the car?” asked Dean with a pout.

“Perfect”, Jack nodded.

It took about five or ten minutes for them to be in a diner. Jack wasn’t sure, because the whole time, Jack could only think of a plan to get Dean to say the magic words. Okay, how hard could it be? It’s not like suddenly, he would say that he’s Dean Winchester. Or suddenly, the man would be okay for a photo with a kid. Alright, so it’s hard. But hard wasn’t impossible. He took a glance at Dean who was scanning the menu of the diner. Maybe Jack could just record his voice? Hmm, except the fact was his voice grew deeper than the last time it had been. Great! So what now? He could pretend to search for something on the internet and snap some pictures? That could work.

“You’re gonna stare at me all night or something?” Dean spoke up and Jack nearly startled to death.

“Well, no”, he gulped, “I’ll get a burger and a coke, I guess?” he said to the waitress.

“Sure thing, Jack”, a soft girl voice was speaking.

Jack looked up to find Kaia was smiling at him. “Hello, Kaia”, Jack cleared his throat. The boy had been suffering enough. He didn’t need to feel crappier today.

“Hi, Jack”, she grinned happily. “You’re busy?” Kaia asked. She obviously wanted to sit down.

“I am kind of”, Jack offered an uncomfortable smile, but she clearly couldn’t take it as a sign.

“I see. Can I join?” Kaia tried to be innocent.

“Well, it’s…” Jack tried to find his words. He couldn’t just be all harsh and cold like Clark. That’s what he still didn’t have from Clark. The boy could turn everyone down while Jack couldn’t say no, not so well.

“Excuse me, young lady”, Dean stood up to greet her. “I’m Dean, Jack’s relative. We’re kinda in the middle of family reunion here. I’m more than happy to let you borrow him, because, wow, you’re really gorgeous. But can you please let me have him for like an evening or something? I promise to give him back in particularly a piece for you”. Dean gave her his million bucks smile and Kaia couldn’t do anything but being stunned by how charming Dean was.

“Well, Jack has never mentioned any relative. But I guess your family has good gene”, she blushed.

“Heard that”, Dean chuckled.

“Okay, I’m glad to let you borrow him today. Dean”, she bit her lip and winked at both of them before leaving.

Dean smirked while sitting down. And Jack couldn’t thank the man enough. “You should tell her that you’re not interested in her, Jack”, said Dean.

“You made it look easy. But trust me, saying no isn’t exactly my thing”, Jack exhaled truthfully.

“Yeah?” Dean asked again, but Jack didn’t think he needed any answer, because for a second, Dean’s mind wasn’t exactly with Jack. He chuckled with his eyes on something invisible. It seemed like he was thinking of something, someone. Whatever in his head, it was beautiful and it was sad. It’s because Dean was smiling but his eyes were hurting. But he quickly shook his thoughts. If Jack’s mind wasn’t on Dean all night, he wouldn’t even notice if the man was sad.

“Yeah”, Jack confirmed. He didn’t wanna change the subject.

“Ya know? Sometimes, declining people is way better than giving them false hope”, Dean took a sip of water and leaned back against the couch.

“Are we still talking about me?” Jack asked firmly. He could feel that the conversation was heading to where he wanted. He needed some background story of Dean and if he pushed hard enough, Dean might talk. And if Dean talked, he would have proofs.

Dean smirked and leaned closer to Jack. Hands were on the table, the man licked his lips before raising his eyebrow. “Mr. Kline. Are you investigating me?”

Jack gulped, tried to hide his inner scare. “What if I am?” Jack shot back a smirk. Rule number one: always act like you’re the upper hand.

“Oh?” Dean chuckled amusingly. “So what do you wanna know here, Mr. Kline?”

“The truth”, Jack said.

“About?” Dean didn’t flinch. Whatever game Dean was playing, he wouldn’t back down.

“Winchesters”, Jack stated without an act of second thoughts.

“What about them?” Dean titled his head.

“Not about them, about you. You’re Dean Winchester, born in January 24th, 1979, reported to be killed by wild animals on May 2nd, 2008. But you’ve never died, have you? Nobody has ever confirmed the corpse is you, because it isn’t you. You faked your death with some unidentified body wearing your clothes and your amulet. You skipped town after that, changed your name into Dean Smith. Everything seems legit, but one thing. Your car. It’s the 67 Impala, the car Dean Winchester drove before he passed away. After Dean’s funeral, Sam took it and left town. When he’s back, the car isn’t. It was stolen. Except one thing, it wasn’t stolen, because you just took back what’s yours. Right, Mr. Winchester?” Jack gave Dean a confident smile.

“Impressive”, Dean chuckled. “Except one thing”, Dean pointed out.

“That is?” asked Jack.

“That is me. Yes, I’m Dean, but I’m Dean Smith. I was born in March 1st, 1978 in Texas. I’ve never been killed by any kind of thing. So nope, I don’t have to fake my death. And the car is mine, bought back from my Dad”

“John Winchester” Jack cut off.

“Nah”, Dean shook his head, “Robert Singer Smith, a mechanic”

“You think I will buy your story?” Jack shook his head. No, this was Dean Winchester. Jack was sure of it.

“Nah, I don’t think you will. But I don’t think people will buy your story, either. I mean, you sound crazy”, Dean humbly told his point of view.

“I do sound crazy, but you don’t”, Jack grinned. “You sound perfectly Dean and Sam Winchester will be the one who judges if you his Dean”, Jack held up his phone. He had been recording Dean the whole time. And for the first time, Dean shifted his expression from confidence to worry.

“Jack”, he bit his inner cheek, “I don’t think you should”.

“Why?” Jack still hadn’t changed. He’s confident that he’s Dean.

“Because you’re going to give him a false hope. And nothing hurts more than disappointment”, Dean’s voice was deep and thoughtful.

“Why you care? You aren’t Dean Winchester”, Jack shrugged.

“I’m not Dean Winchester. But I’m a brother”, Dean smiled painfully. “I know how it feels to lose someone you truly love”, he sighed. “So more than anyone, I know how Sam would react if you told him that Dean’s alive. He would be offended that you’re playing with his heart. Then he would start to believe that Dean’s actually alive. And when he found out that Dean wasn’t, trust me, he would never be fully recovered from that wound”, Dean tightened his fist and closed his eyes. He’s recalling something and he’s trying to hold back whatever was going to burst out.

“How do you know?” Jack hesitated.

“Because that’s what happened when I lost Jo, my sister. Years later, someone told me she’s alive and I built my hope. I thought things would get better, that after all, we could be siblings again”, he chuckled in pain.

“What happened?” Jack lowered his voice. He felt terrible for the man. Whether he’s telling the truth or not, there’s really pain in his broken voice.

“Nothing. She has never made her way back to us. It took me years to finally accept that she would never be back to us”, he tried to hide his tears. “But maybe it’s better”, he exhaled. “For both of us, you know? Maybe she’s doing better without me”, he cleared his throat. “So I don’t know, Jack. You can give the record to Sam and let him judge then watch him get hurt and angry and blame himself more and more”, he rubbed his temple. “Or you just simply let it go. Let the past stay where it is. What’s dead should stay dead. Sam deserves better than getting stuck in the past, ya know?” He smiled faintly. “After all, don’t we should deserve a little happiness in this world?”

Jack watched Dean. A part of him knew he shouldn’t trust any word of Dean. But others told him that this man was truly in misery. This Dean had lost something very close to his soul and he could never live like he had used to be anymore. This Dean’s feelings and emotions were real, too real to be a lie. So unless this Dean was an actor, Jack couldn’t find himself to accuse him. He’s been living in Hell, Jack could sense it, and he couldn’t just push Dean over the edge. This was cruel. This was really cruel for both of them. More than anyone, Jack wanted Sam to be happy. Getting Dean back to Sam was Jack’s ideal happiness for Sam. But again, he was no longer sure. He was no longer sure if getting Dean back to Sam was Sam’s ideal happiness or if it was Sam’s ideal hell. Either way, it’s not up to Jack to decide.

“I think you’re right”, Jack finally said. “Sam deserves better than getting stuck in the past”

“Yeah?” Dean smiled lightly.

“That’s why I’m gonna let him decide”, Jack announced.

“What?” Dean narrowed his eyes in question.

“I’m going to give him this record and if someone who knows what to do, it’s Sam. After all, living without knowing your brother is dead or not is still a part of getting stuck. So I’m going to let him choose what to do. No one should take that choice out of his hand” Jack made a solid point of view.

“Even if it’s going to hurt him again” Dean titled his head.

“An ugly truth is still better than a beautiful lie, Dean. And no, it’s not going to hurt him again. It’s just gonna hurt him one last time. It’s not going to hurt him for a decade and more”, Jack wouldn’t change his mind on it.

Dean nodded. He could see it now. He should see it now. Jack had to make sure Dean understand how much Sam meant to the boy and he could do everything to keep this man happy. It could cost Sam a couple nights in tears, and a broken heart, but it could finally free Sam from the past and head Sam to somewhere better.

“You care about him”, Dean looked at Jack.

“I do”, Jack confirmed.

“Then don’t do that selfish thing”, Dean shook his head.

“What?” Jack asked with frowned eyebrows.

“What you’re doing. You think you’re helping him. But you’re not. You just try to prove to Sam what you’re capable of. It’s childish and selfish. If you care about him, you shouldn’t just do anything to break his already wounded heart. You’re supposed to heal it, not tear it apart all over again”, Dean chattered as he spoke. He’s obviously angry.

“Listen to yourself, Dean. You think I’m childish and selfish? You? You left him when he needed you most to start a life for yourself. While you’re running wild, he’s here to deal with whatever you left off. He had to deal with your tore clothes and a cheap jewelry. So it’s you who thinks that you’re doing this for him, but at the end of the day, you’re the one who hurt him the most”, Jack gritted.

“For the last time, Jack Kline, I’m not Dean Winchester”, Dean said seriously.

“Then you shouldn’t care about Sam Winchester and wear that guilt look on your face”, Jack stated without any kind of back off.

“I’m not Winchester, but I care about Sam”, Dean sighed.

“And why exactly?” Jack leaned closer.

“Because I’m his ex boyfriend” Dean finally said it and Jack’s victorious smile turned to a disbelief look. No way. It was one of Dean’s tricks to hide his real identity.

“You’re what now?”

“Sam Winchester’s ex boyfriend. Actually, he was Sam Wesson. He said it was his name when he met. Then I learned his real name and about his brother. Honestly, you can go and ask him about Dean Smith. He’ll tell you. Then you can decide to tell if I’m Smith or Winchester”.

Dean finished his sentence and got up at the same time. He put his money on the desk before leaving Jack. “But promise me. If you believe I’m Smith, don’t ever bring Dean Winchester issue back to Sam. I’ve seen him hurt enough”. And just like that Dean left him. Jack was a bunch of mess after that. There’s no way he could believe Dean. And there’s no way he would wait to meet Sam to confront about this. So the next thing he did, Jack pulled his phone out and dialed Sam’s number.

“Jack?” Sam picked up after two rings.

There’s hesitation in Jack before he finally pulled himself together. “Sam. It’s Jack. I’m sorry for the thing happened earlier today”

“Well”, Sam started. Jack could feel that he’s smiling on the other side. “It’s alright, Jack. I’m sorry for shutting you out. It’s kinda personal to me. I don’t expect you to understand, but I’m grateful if you respect my privacy”

“I get it, Sam. It won’t happen again”, it’s a lie. Jack knew it. But for now, it wasn’t why he called.

“Thank you”, Sam replied softly.

“Hey”, Jack cleared his voice. “I apologize in advance. You don’t need to tell me. I totally understand it. But it will be great, if you give me an answer”, Jack scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Go ahead”, he laughed lightly. And Jack failed to keep his smile. He loved the sound of Sam’s laugh.

Exhaling long enough, Jack eventually asked. “Who is Dean Smith?”

There’s a pause, a quite long pause before Sam asked. “Why you ask so?”

“There’s a man who claimed to be Dean Smith. He said that I should have asked you about the name”, Jack bit his bottom lip and waited for an answer.

After what felt like a century, Sam finally gave out. “It’s my ex boyfriend. I’ve never talked about him. Is he there?”

Jack found his world a little dark. So what? Now Sam had a boyfriend? He didn’t know if he should be jealous or disappointed. He was so sure it was Dean Winchester that he’s blind by the fact that it’s not Dean Winchester.

“Hmm… He’s just left. He said he cared about you”, Jack tried not to sound like he wanted to break something.

“Oh? What else did he say?” Sam asked but without being actually happy.

He said I shouldn’t bring Dean Winchester issue up again, Jack wanted to say so, but he kept it for himself. “No. Nothing”, Jack lied again. “We’re gonna still meet tomorrow, right?” he quickly changed the subject.

“Yeah, sure”, Sam said lighter.

“I’ll see you, Sam”, Jack smiled.

“See ya, Jack”.

Jack hung up the phone and thought. So Dean was telling the truth. He’s Dean Smith who was Sam’s ex, which Jack would never bring to Sam, because hell no, Jack wanted Sam to have nothing to do with his ex. Maybe Clark’s right, like he had always been, maybe it’s better to leave the past in the past and just move on. Maybe Dean’s really dead. Maybe now all he should focus on was Sam and how to make Sam happy. Dean was no longer Sam’s present anymore. Now it’s Jack. And Jack should do something real more than trying to get Dean back.

He looked at his phone and found the record. There’s no point of keeping this anymore. If Sam found out, Jack would be in a lot of trouble for accusing his ex boyfriend as his brother. So Jack bit his bottom lip one more time before deleting it. By the time he did it, the food was delivered and Jack couldn’t care less. He ate without even thinking anymore. He ate without knowing Dean was right outside watching him in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had been working really hard for the past few days. It felt like time passed really quickly that Jack couldn’t waste anymore. It’s nearly May, and it meant he must finish those not-so-easy final exams to get the best scores for the graduation, get all paperwork done for the Stanford, and deal with the tasks from the Winchesters Law Office. He tried hard to prove how much he was good for the position in order not to fail Sam. He had been arranging meetings, justifying all the documents without even thinking of the mystery box. Trouble was that there weren’t many tasks from the office, no real crime, no thrilling investigation for him and Jack started losing his excitement for the justice. And it led to the fact that Jack began thinking about the box again. Knowing exactly where it was without touching it was a real punishment. On top of everything, it’s nearly May, which meant it’s just days away from Sam’s 35th birthday. Unfortunately, it’s also Dean’s death anniversary. So Jack had been worrying. He didn’t know if he should share some sorry words or celebrate the day. It also broke his heart a bit to think of how much pain Sam must have gone through. Seeing his brother dead was terrible enough, but seeing his brother dead on his birthday? Jack couldn’t imagine of how awful Sam must have felt. He thought back of his mom whose death’s anniversary was also on Jack’s birthday. But at least, Jack hadn’t watched his mom’s corpse getting tore apart like Sam had.

It’s 7 o’clock in the evening. Jack was walking home today as he heard a loud groan from an alley. As curious as always, Jack turned his attention to the dark destination. The teenager carefully walked to some nearby trashcan where he could have a better look at the situation without revealing his presence. Training his eyes to look in the dark, Jack could slowly see some shadows. He was sure there were two adult males but he couldn’t see the other one.

“Please…” a weak voice was begging. It was a boy’s voice, could be around his age or younger than Jack.

“Please? As in please fuck me?” a laugh was burst.

“Dad, please stop”, the boy begged. Jack couldn’t see clearly but the boy looked small and skinny. He couldn’t see tears on his face, but Jack could hear the broken and sobbing in his voice.

“Shut up, you brat”, the man who must be his father barked an order.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I never meant to disobey like that. It was a mistake, please, Dad”, the kid cried out. Frighten was all over his voice as if he knew something terrible was about to happen.

“I told you, rat, that you’d be punished for your sins, didn’t I?” The man took a hold of the kid’s hair. “And obviously, you didn’t take me seriously enough”, he sneered.

“No, no, Dad. I never meant to do that”, the kid sobbed louder.

“Oh, you didn’t?” he tightened his grip as the words. “Then why did you keep his photo in your nightstand, you faggot?” he gritted his teeth.

The kid hissed. “He’s just a friend, Dad. I swear”

“A friend huh? Then why did his lips were on yours? You let him touch you, knowing exactly who you belongs to, bitch!” he shouted.

“Dad, please, I’m sorry. Please don’t”, he kneeled before his father and cried for his miserable life.

“Oh? You wanna let strangers touch you, huh, slut? I guess I must show you who you are, you whore”

“Dad, don’t” he begged again with his dry mouth.

The man didn’t care as the next thump landed on his kid’s face, drawing blood out of his mouth. The kid fell on the ground while his dad and another unzipped their pants. “Let’s see how much you love cocks, you faggot”. And Jack lost it. His blood was boiling, sending him dizzy and the urge to vomit. The anger was rolling in his veins, caused his teeth shut tight and eyes were furious. Jack’s fingers formed a fist and he would love to punch some scumbags at the moment.

The kid was shoved against the wall while dirty hands were all over his body. “Dad, please, please”, he cried out. The powerless boy couldn’t help but screaming as his so-called-Dad ripped his clothes apart.

“Shut up!” he yelled violently. “Let’s teach you a lesson, you slut”, the man sneered.

“No, no, Dad! No!” the boy tried to fight back but he was trapped between two adult bodies. He was helpless. He couldn’t even struggle for his own life. All he did was crying and begging.

“Scream all you want. No one will save a whore like you!” the man laughed as he yanked the boy’s jeans down. The boy couldn’t stop his sobbing noise and the sick men enjoyed it when the boy cried his eyes out. And Jack couldn’t stand anymore.

The boy stepped in with such anger in his brain. He could feel it, somehow. He could feel how terrible it was for any victim of such a sick twist crime. He could feel how awful it was to be the boy as if he had lived in this moment before, as if he had watched it powerlessly before. And it drove him mad. He was furious at himself. He didn’t know why, but he could feel it in his blood, that he could have done something, but he hadn’t before. And he was so disappointed of himself for being such a coward before. It felt like Jack had a previous life in which he was just a crybaby who hadn’t done anything but standing still and watching the horrible crime taking action. But it’s not now, no. This was when he must step in, he must do something, and he must prove that he’s better than just a cold heartless son of a bitch.

“Stop it!” Jack demanded.

The boys gasped for air as his father loosened his grip around his throat. They turned their attention to Jack. The boy looked angry as hell and he swore he could really tear some throat apart.

“Mind your business, kid”, the other man warned him.

Jack’s eyes were deadly serious as he spoke up. “This is my business, sick bastards”.

“Who the hell are you?” the Dad asked.

“It doesn’t matter who I am”, he gritted his teeth, “It only matters what you’re doing”.

“Are you high or something?” the man laughed at Jack.

Jack’s chin was up. “Laugh or you want, but I’m giving a fair warning. You let the boy go and I might consider mitigating the penalty for your crime. Or you can ignore this and I will make you regret your stupid decision”, Jack calmly said. He was even surprised of how calm he was.

A little hesitation was expressing on their faces along with a little bit of relief on the boy’s face as they all heard what Jack was offering. Then the other man asked, “And who are you that we should be afraid of?”

“Kline. Kline from Winchesters Law Office. Should I remind you the there’s also a Winchester in the police force?” Jack smirked confidently.

“Winchesters? As in Sam Winchester?” one of the man asked.

“Yes”, Jack claimed.

And then out of nowhere, they burst their laugh as if it was such a funny joke to them. “I’m sorry”, the man laughed, “It was just so funny, kid”, he couldn’t help his tears of joy.

“Sam Winchester”, another laughed, “You said as if he was such a mighty God”, he cried in laughter.

At first, Jack was confused and then he’s mad. They must be laughing at Sam for real. Jack tightened his fist and look at them with his intense eyes.

“What’s so funny about that?” asked Jack with anger.

“Well, you’re such a sweet kid, aren’t you? You didn’t know the infamous story about the perfect Sam Winchester definitely”, the man smirked at the teenager.

“What are you talking about?” There’s a wave of doubt and self-wonder building in Jack’s chest. He frown his eyebrows at the words and tried to think of what kind of sick lie these two could pull out. They might never know a thing about Sam. They might be just messing with his head. And Jack could choose not to care about what they’re going to say, or he could use it against them as in the crime of slander and humiliate others.

A man smirked as he closed the distance between him and Jack. Jack didn’t step back. The young man was standing still and strongly to wait for anything to come to him. “Have you ever heard of the story about how Sam Winchester won his first case?” the man looked at him with interest.

What kind of question is that? Jack sneered at the man. Jack might be young, but he’s not that young. He knew almost everything about Sam Winchester. That’s what he’s most proud of himself – following the step of the bravest and smartest man on Earth. “He won it by risking his own life. He solved the case nobody would ever take. He used everything he had to bring the psychopath down”, Jack firmly said with his pride.

The man bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow amusingly. “Right, he used everything he had.”

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Jack with confusion.

“I said you’re right. But not you didn’t know the details”, the man shook his head.

“What details?” Jack narrowed his eyes.

“The details of how he got the evidences to accuse that criminal”, the man pouted.

“And you know?” asked Jack with doubts.

“Everyone knows”, he stated. “But none of us is allowed to talk about that”, the man added. “Because obviously, Sam Winchester is the hero that no one can ever talk shit about him. He’s perfect and flawless and wonderful and he’s always right. He wins, so he wins. Even if that win means using everything he has”. He spilled.

“You keep saying that as if it means something”, Jack’s feeling a bit bothersome.

“Well, it means something. He did use everything to bring someone down, that’s true. But not his everything”, the blond dude said.

“What?” Jack licked his lip in worry.

“Nobody has ever won the case, because there’s not enough of evidences and witness. So if you wanna win it, you need proof. The sicko is quite a master of covering up his track. I must give it to him. But then the younger Winchester found a perfect way to accuse him, which is using his girlfriend as the bait”.

The words sank in and Jack felt like he’s about to throw up. This couldn’t be true. This was full of shit. They were messing with him. Jack’s heart started beating faster and unstably. There’s no way Sam would do that.

“Look at you. You look so surprised, kid”, the man smirked. “You know what’s even better? The girl had no idea that his boyfriend was using her. Sam Winchester put on his perfect act to introduce them because he knew exactly who that rapist was. But still, he let the girl in, secretly put bugs on her to track the man down. But it ain’t the worst. The worst was Sam let the man rape her and almost kill her in order to get the full proofs. It’s because he couldn’t just arrest a rapist if he didn’t rape anyone or a murderer if he didn’t kill anyone. So he let that happen. The papers said he broke in to save her, but no, he stormed in to save his only proof to bring someone down. Poor the girl! She didn’t even have a choice for her life”, the man told Jack and watched the boy’s expression.

Jack swallowed hard. He could feel a grip was around his heart to squeeze the blood out of it. Tears were forming as the vivid images popped up in his mind. He was secretly shaking. It’s impossible. Sam Winchester, the man he adored and admired with all his heart, was a sick jerk who let the end justify the means? Sam Winchester, the hero that could risk everything to put criminals behind bars was not a selfless man, but a selfish man? Sam Winchester, whose smile lighted up the whole town and hope bright like sunshine was just a dark twisted bastard? No! This ain’t true. It couldn’t. Jack refused to believe it. Because if he did, he would throw everything he had ever believe in out of the window. And he couldn’t live with knowing everything had ever happened in his life, everything that formed his belief system was just big lie. Jack shook his head. He must remind himself that Sam was the hero, and those two were criminals. And criminals weren’t supposed to be trusted.

“That’s not-” Jack opened his mouth to protest, but the next thing he knew was that a weight was on his body while he’s on the ground. Somehow, Jack was too focusing on the thoughts that he let his guard down. It led to the next scene where he got knocked out. The man was using his weight to keep Jack in place. “Get off me!” Jack groaned.

The man made some interesting noise as if he found something very amusing. “Hey, Randy, do you think that we can use this boy too?” he held Jack’s wrists down to stop him from fighting.

“He’s yours, Paul. He’s definitely your type”, the Dad licked his lips as he pointed out.

“Oh, you know me, brother. I’m just too into sweet boys who act tough. Not like yours who’s just a weak pathetic bitch”, Paul laughed at the other man.

“Welp, he is. But then, pathetic bitches are always faithful if you feed them. And tough bitches will find a way to strike back”.

“Where’s the fun if they don’t?” the man on Jack grinned.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked with an angry voice.

“What does it look like?” his eyes got darker. The man leaned forward Jack. “I’m gonna make you mine, sweet Kline”, he whispered in Jack’s ear. Hot air hit the sensitive skin as he quietly promised and Jack felt his heart drop. This was strange. He was scared, angry and somehow excited. What kind of sick was he? Who the heck was excited to get raped by a stranger? Jack swallowed hard as the tongue slid in his ear, making his goose bumps show up and his dick twist a bit. Damn it! This wasn’t how he imagined he would be when he stepped in. It wasn’t his fault that his body reacted this way. It was just his dreams. He had a lot of dreams in which he got claimed by a firm strong man with hazel eyes, messy hair and passionate love. Time went by, and he used to dream of having sex with a mix of gentleness and aggression. And that’s why his body loved this even when it’s not just sex. This is sexual violation. This is rape. This is a crime. And Jack couldn’t approve with this. So his body might enjoy this, but his mind would never do. So he must fight back. He must. His body wasn’t anyone’s. His body was his! Jack reminded himself.

“No!” Jack roared as he lifted his knee and kicked on the back of the man. When the man turned his attention to his back, Jack got his wrists out of his hold and punched the man in the jaw.

“Dammit!” Paul growled as Jack shooed him on the ground.

As Jack pushed himself back to stand up, he found himself in the arms of the other man. “You bitch”, the man insulted Jack as he broke the kid’s arm. Jack cried out when he heard his bone was cracking. At the mean time, Paul finally gathered himself to stand up. He touched his jaw and offered Jack a smirk. “Tough boy, I like it”, he said.

“Let me go!” Jack screamed.

“You wish”, Paul said as he got a hold on Jack’s hair and pulled it back. Jack made a loud noise of pain before getting cut of by his own gasp. A wet tongue was on his neck, licking every drop of his sane away. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and bit his own lip to stop himself from moaning. He hated his body. Normal people didn’t enjoy this. But his body did. His body wanted more and more. His body wanted to be touched, to be used. And he couldn’t help but cursing it in the back of his mind. Lord helped him! Please save him from his own sickness.

“S-stop”, Jack demanded weakly. But if he’s being honest with himself, it sounded more like a sweet noise than a demand.

“Trust me, you don’t want me to”, the man chuckled as he slid his tongue up and down his throat’s length.

Jack gulped as the feeling. It felt so real. The electricity ran from the tongue to his throat and went down straight to his cock, make him want to come right there untouched. And if he kept his eyes closed, the man felt just like Sam. It’s like one of those dreams when Sam’s tongue was on his skin, tasting him like sugar. Jack didn’t know what’s wrong with him, but he had a trouble of telling which’s real and which’s not. And it scared the crap out of him.

The man ran his hand down Jack’s crotch. Jack’s cock was half-hard as the touch. He knew exactly what this was. This was a sin. This was something Jack had been living all his life to prevent. But was it a sin when Jack also wanted it so much? Should he blame his hormone? Or should he blame his body? Or should he just blame his own fucked up brain? Wasn’t it the brain that had been dreaming of an older man all his life, wanted the man to touch him, to make him his, to take him all the way he wanted? Wasn’t it just him being a sick bastard trying to hide his darkness behind all those innocent looks, all those smiles, all those fake words of being a better person for his mom? Wasn’t he the one that should always be blamed?

“Sam”, Jack whimpered as the hand was tugging in his pants. He had finally given in. He had finally stopped fighting. Well, had he ever fought anyway? Jack could just follow all the flow at the moment and just think of Sam. Because his mind refused to believe there’s someone else touching him but Sam.

“Sam?” the man asked with a dark voice.

And everything went from Heaven to Hell quickly. It’s not Sam. It’s not his voice, not his warmth. It’s not his touch, not his love. This wasn’t right. This was extremely terribly wrong. This was Jack letting someone touching him, violating him. This was Jack cooperating with criminals, with rapists to get a crime successful. And how could he cal it a rape case if he was not raped, but to give his body in, to enjoy it, to willingly let them have him, to betray his own belief. How could he call himself a lawyer if he let injustice win? No, this wasn’t him. This wasn’t what he’s living for.

“I’m not Sam, Kline”, Paul chuckled.

“Yeah”, Jack tried to calm his heavy chest from the touches. The boy opened his eyes at the end. He didn’t try to avoid the eye contact. In fact, he kept his eyes straight to finally let his brain understand that he’s facing someone, not Sam. And none of those things was Sam. “I can clearly see it now”, Jack confirmed.

Taking a deep breath, Jack relaxed his muscular before went in and kneed Paul at his crotch. He’d seen Clark had done it before. Thank God for his brother from another mother. The man fell on the ground, howling in pain. Knowing that the dirty scumbag behind him was letting his guard down at the sudden movement from Jack, the kid elbowed the man right on his nose, make him yell. Not letting the man having his chance to fight back, Jack punched him again. The boy made sure it was hard enough to give him some minutes. Having his own space, Jack ran right to the kid who was just shocked by the scenes.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Jack asked as he helped the kid stand up.

“I am. Are you?” he asked in horror.

“I’m okay. Let’s get out of here”, Jack smiled at him to reassure.

“I can’t”, he flinched. “Dad broke my leg”.

Jack sighed in disbelief. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch right away but he couldn’t. The kid came first.

“Okay, look. I’ll carry you. Just hold on”, Jack offered another reassure smile. The older boy lowered his body to make the other one can be able to jump on his back. Jack bit his bottom lip in pain when the kid did. He could feel the pain in his shoulder from the previous prize that the dirty shit gave him. But it didn’t make Jack step backward. Right when the young boy’s arms were around Jack’s neck, the young man gestured himself in the right position.

“You ok?” the younger one asked.

“I am”, Jack grinned. And then he carried the kid promptly out of the alley.

“Thank you, Mr. Kline”, the kid held him closer.

“Jack, I’m Jack”, the teenager turned his head and offered the kid a billion-dollar smile.

The kid was frozen. Jack was really attractive and he’s also a hero. A blush was spreading on the kid’s face. He bit his bottom lip before saying quietly, “I’m Andy”.

Jack nodded as he kept carrying the kid to somewhere more crowded that Jack could make some phone call. But since when had life given you what you wanted? As Jack was in hurry, he heard a motorbike’s noise was behind him. Jack turned around to see. It’s those animals. Jack swallowed his anger and fear as he walked faster.

“Stop it, you piece of shit!” Paul warned with fury.

Taking a no for an answer, Jack didn’t stop walking. Taking it as a dare, the men sped up and cut his way at two ends. Jack gritted his teeth, thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Jack could feel Andy’s fear was rising as he tightened his arms around Jack. “It’s okay”, Jack firmly told him.

“Get off him, you slut”, Randy barked his order. Andy was shaking at the words. The boy tried his best to hold on Jack. It didn’t take a genius to understand what’s going to happen if Jack gave Andy up. It’s not gonna end in flowers and rainbows for either of them. But at least, he could try to fight. Because that’s what Sam Winchester would do.

“Let us go”, Jack didn’t hesitate for a warning.

“Don’t be stupid, kid. He’s not yours”, Randy scorned.

“No, he’s not. And he’s not yours either, you scumbag”, Jack clenched his teeth as he spoke.

“You’re testing my patience, sugar”, Paul smirked with no humor.

“Say that to the court that you’re about to take”, Jack coldly announced.

“You wish”, Paul licked his lips.

“It’s okay, Andy. Trust me, okay?” Jack said as he gently put the kid on the ground. He could never risk the kid’s safety if he held on the kid all the time. He needed his free hands to fight.

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with, kid”, Randy looked at him with everything but respect.

“I think I do”, Jack gestured himself, “I’m dealing with scumbags who think they’re better than anyone else like I’ve always been”, Jack offered a challenge smirk.

Randy was the one who stormed in first. The man threw the first punch and Jack evaded it successfully. The next move was Jack’s turn when he twisted his body with the intention of throwing his fist on the jaw. Always aim for the jaw. He heard Clark’s voice playing in the back of his mind. The force wasn’t enough, but it’s enough to make the man stumble. Jack couldn’t help but grin. If only someone saw how much a fighter he was at the moment. But the moment passed sooner than he had expected. Jack could find himself shooed against the wall as Paul attacked him from the back. Jack struggled to get out of the hold, but his shoulder was hurt and the man’s arms were strong.

“Let’s see how tough you are, sugar”, Paul chuckled.

“Tougher than you have ever imagined”, Jack gritted as he exhaled.

“Oh yeah? Show me”, Paul bit Jack’s earlobe as he spoke the hot seductive words.

Use your head, smartass, Clark’s voice spoke up in his mind once again. “Sure”, Jack grinned.

“Yeah?” Paul found himself entertained.

Jack took a deep breath as the man slowly touched him. And the next second, a loud bang was up on the air along with a loud groan as Jack knocked the sick man’s nose by his own head. It didn’t feel cool like when he watched movies at all. That hurt as hell and it caught him all dizzy. Both of them staggered away from each other. Jack tried to gather himself, tried to get his visions back.

“Jack, look out!” He heard a loud voice calling for him before getting knocked on the dirty ground, feeling a weight on top of him.

“What?” Jack was confused before he realized what’s going on. Jack’s eyes widened at the scene. Andy just covered Jack’s body, used his own small body as a human shield while his supposed-to-be-dad kicked both of them.

“You piece of shit!” Randy roared as he put more force in his legs. “Get away from him!”

Andy cried in pain, he’s hurt and he’s definitely gonna lose it, but he tightened his arms around Jack. “No, Dad!” He replied. “You can hurt me all you want, but I’m not gonna let him go”, the kid shook his head.

Jack tightened his fist as he rolled over. Andy’s back hit the ground in surprise while Jack’s back up in the air. “No, Andy”, Jack said. “No one is allowed to hurt you”, Jack assured. “Not when I’m around”, the young male determined. Anything could happen to him, he was used to getting punches. He could take a couple of fists. It’s no big deal for the senior. But the kid had been through enough, Jack refused letting him get more pain than he had already had. Jack was supposed to protect others, not the way around.

“Imma kill both of you!” Randy groaned before took a grip of Jack’s hair, making the boy whimper and threw his body across the street as if Jack weighted nothing. Panting constantly, Jack could find his shoulder completely dislocated. Jack couldn’t help but grunting with the sore.

“Dad, no!” Jack heard the sound of Andy’s sob before finding his own face got hit merciless by the man. Jack heard the buzz in his ears, a high pitched noise around the air. His visions got white and blue. He could taste the blood in his mouth but he didn’t know where it came from. He wasn’t sure if it’s from his teeth or his inner cheek or from his nose or eyes. He’s unable to tell what’s going on as the fist kept on finding its way on Jack’s facial bone. And then he could feel the air was stuck somehow. Jack couldn’t breathe. A couple of hands were around his throat as he’s choking on his own blood.

“Dad, please! Please stop it! I’ll do what you want. Just don’t kill him!” Andy begged his dad from the corner of the street.

“I’ll do whatever I want to you later when I finish him off, you slut!” Randy barked.

“Please” Andy cried out.

“Shut up!” Randy demanded. Then he turned his attention back to Jack. Jack was struggling to get out of the fist around his neck as he kept on punching helplessly at the man’s chest. Oxygen was just too much to ask at the moment. Jack’s eyes began rolling in the back, his mind was blank and he felt like his unconsciousness was coming to life. He squeezed the man’s arm as the last hope of fight, but hope’s just a dangerous thing. Jack lost it. His visions slowly blur before getting black. His tightened muscles were just loosening. Jack couldn’t find the strength to give anymore as he finally shut his eyes and gave in.

From the last conscious piece of his mind, Jack could feel a sharp tool against his skin. “Let’s redecorate you, pretty”, he heard the noise.

“No”, Jack used his last breath to speak weakly.

And then he felt it, the blood. Each drop of blood was dripping on his face. But what surprised him was that he didn’t find any it hurt. Or was he just dead so that he didn’t feel anything anymore? But the blood never stopped dropping. Somehow, the fist around his windpipe was gone and Jack finally snapped his mind back to life, forced his eyes opened.

It felt like some movie where the director decided to stop the motion so that the audience could find it more dramatic and awesome. Randy was holding a sharp blade inches away from Jack’s eyes but the blade had never made its way to lend on Jack’s skin. It’s because on another end, there’s a firm hand holding it. The sharp edge clearly cut the skin of the hand, make it bleed but the hand would never flinch a way. It’s holding still and strong. Jack could see how much Randy wanted to get rid of the force and how much the force was when the knife was cutting deep but the hand didn’t seem to mind a bit. Blood was all over the place.

Jack gathered his unsteady breath as he looked up to find who that hand belonged to. It’s Sam Winchester, the hero that this world didn’t deserve. His hazel eyes got darken and indignant, his jaw was tightened, his breath was calm, and his shoulder was tensed. “Sam”, Jack exhaled.

“You’re okay, Jack?” asked Sam with a smile. How could he even do that? Didn’t he realize that he was getting cut and bleeding nonstop? How could he even smile like that? How could he be so calm like it’s nothing?

“I’m okay”, Jack replied as he pushed himself away from the men.

“Good”, he gently said.

“Sam, your hand”, Jack pointed out in worry.

“It’s okay, buddy”, Sam assured before turning back to the man. He lifted his chin as he calmly spoke up. There’s no rush in his voice. “I give you a fair warning, Mister. You can keep on your action and I’ll add crime of assaulting others into your file along with raping attention, crime of infringing upon personal inviolability, guilty of pedophilia, and crime against officials on duty. Or you can just simply let it go and call it a day. Your choice”, Sam pointed out.

“You’re Winchester”, Randy swallowed hard.

“I am, sir”, Sam gently nodded in agreement. His hand was still bleeding.

“Then even if I let you go, you’re gonna arrest me anyway. There’s no way you’ll let it go”, he said with a harsh voice.

“Unfortunately, it’s true. You’re guilty. I can’t just let you walk away from your sins” Sam replied with so much chill that it impressed Jack.

“Then what’s the difference?”  He gritted.

“Difference is, you won’t fight me when you let it go. Trust me, you don’t want to fight me”, Sam pulled out his victorious smirk.

“You wish”, Randy said. As he just finished his words, the blade was pushed forward towards Sam’s belly. Jack’s heart almost jumped out of his heart with the sudden move. “Sam!” Jack shouted his warning. To his surprise, in the next second, Jack found the knife was taken away from Randy’s hand and against his own throat. Kneeling before Sam, Randy was nothing like a cornered animal whose life was at its risk when Sam looked like he’s just a gentleman, but could actually kill you.

“I told you, sir. You shouldn’t fight me”, said Sam as he pushed the sharp metal further but carefully enough not to cut the man. Randy gulped in fear, but he still managed to put on his act with a sneer. “You’re not gonna hurt me. You’re a lawyer. You aren’t allowed to hurt people”.

Sam nodded. “Right, I’m not”, the man in suit threw the knife away. He sighed before continued. “But you’re not people”. Quickly, Sam twisted the other’s arm back, withdrawing a loud shout along with the crack of bone. Then Sam walked away from the painful man lying on the ground.

“What the fuck?!” Logan angrily barked.

“You’re a monster”, Sam replied. He still looked too calm to be true. “My job is to eliminate monsters from the world, sir”. He claimed before knocking the teeth out of the criminal by his fist.

Jack was both amazed and scared by Sam. He had never seen this side of Sam, the side that’s dark enough to scare the worst monsters in the world. Maybe Sam Winchester was not simply someone to admire, but also someone to be feared of. Jack looked at the other one who also was out of his conscious. Sam might have knocked him out when Jack had been a bit of dizzy.

Walking to Jack, Sam quickly turned into his normal form where he’s all gentle and warm and kind. He looked so different now. His eyes were shine and his face was showing empathy and worry. He looked just so Sam, the Sam Jack knew and loved. It’s nothing alike with a man who just didn’t care, whose words were cold and harsh, a man that could just simply kill first ask later.

“Jack, you’re okay?” Sam asked again with his concern. He used his uninjured hand to gently touched Jack’s face to check up on him.

“I’m okay, Sam”, Jack answered.

“You don’t look okay to me”, Sam shook his head as he pulled his handkerchief to carefully wipe the blood out of Jack’s face. Sam looked so soft and so full of love. Jack’s heart was a bit hurt to see this. Not hurt in the bad way, no. It’s a good hurt, some kind of hurt making him feel loved, feel alive, feel cared. Jack couldn’t help but smile a bit for the joy dancing in his heart. But then his eyes shifted to Sam’s injured hand.

“Sam, your hand”, Jack said with his eyebrows knitted.

“Ah”, Sam smiled faintly. “It’s okay”.

The hell it was. Jack reached out for Sam’s hand and he’s terrific for how deep the cut was. It’s bleeding like cat and dog. Jack clenched his jaw before ripped his own t-shirt.

“What are you doing, Jack?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Rule number one, stop the blood from bleeding”, Jack said professionally as he tied his ripped fabric around Sam’s palm. “My father is a doctor, remember?”

At first, Sam was a bit surprised by how quickly Jack changed. He went from a small kid to a mature adult in just two seconds. And Sam failed to smile at the scene. “Yeah, I do”, Sam replied softly.

“Sammy!” a loud voice called from behind that got both of their attention.

A man walked out of his minivan and towards them both. It’s John Winchester from Lawrence PD.

“Got your call. You’re okay?” John said as he quickly scanned his son’s body.

“I’m fine, Dad”, he quickly replied. “Those are the crimes lying over there”, Sam pointed to the men. “And these two are victims”, Sam pointed to Jack and Andy. “You should get the kid to the station for his testimony”.

“What about him?” John’s question was towards Jack.

“I’ll get him there tomorrow. Jack needs his medical attention at the moment”, Sam explained.

“Andy needs it too. His leg is broken”, Jack added.

“Yeah”, Sam agreed. “Don’t worry, Jack. John can take care of him. He’ll be safe with him”, Sam smiled. “You, on the other side, if not returned home now, someone is gonna be murdered”, Sam said seriously.

Jack’s eyes were ten times bigger than usual at the words. “What?!”

“Well, I promised your Dad that I’d take your home. So we’re going home. Or else he would kill me”, Sam laughed at his own joke and Jack found it not funny at all. However, in the mean time, he felt special to be taken care of by Sam.

“Okay, you two should better be safe”, John said as he dialed his phone. He probably was calling his backup to get them to the department.

“Okay”, Sam turned his attention back to Jack, “Let’s get you to the hospital”.

Jack nodded before remembering something. “Excuse me”, Jack said formally before running to Andy.

“Jack?” Andy asked with such a tiny scared voice.

“Hi, Andy”, Jack offered him a smile while lower his body.

“What’s going on?” Andy’s eyes were tearing. “Are you hurt? I saw him hurting you. I tried to stop, but I’m too weak”. His voice was broken at the flashback.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t cry. You’re really tough”, Jack said as he wiped the tears from Andy’s face. “You’re a hero, Andy. You saved my life. Don’t ever think that you’re weak”.

“Dad always says that I am”, he shook his head.

“He doesn’t know you”, Sam spoke up. “If there’s anyone weak, it should be them. They’re weak so that they have to use violence upon you. They do that cuz they’re afraid you know you’re better than them. But you are, Andy. You’re the hero of your life. Don’t let anyone tell you any different”, Sam smiled generously.

There’s hope in Andy’s eyes and Jack’s heart was filled with joy. Sam always knew what to say, always knew how to offer a hand without even giving his hand out of his pocket.

“You’re gonna be okay”, Jack said. “Mr. Winchester is gonna protect you. All you need to do is just tell him what you know. Okay?” Jack promised.

Andy nodded. As Jack’s about to stand up, a hand was reached to touch Jack’s. “Will I see you again?” asked Andy with a blush.

“Why not?” Jack grinned happily.

Sam couldn’t help but smile too. He could see an innocent crush was built in Andy’s heart. But then it hurt. It hurt so much to watch this so Sam must take a deep breath. He found his heart was squeezed by some invisible force. Something was tightened his throat also. He wanted to breakdown, to cry right there. It’s been ten years and it’s still hurt the same. Sam bit his inner cheek and got his eyes shut.

_“Will I see you on time this time?” he rested his bitch face._

_Rolling his eyes, the man replied. “Yes, Mom, I will”._

“No, you didn’t”, Sam exhaled, tried to swallow his pain. He clenched his jaw, broad shoulder got tensed. He wanted to punch someone, wanted to punch the exact face that made him a false promise, put him in misery, made him live in Hell for the rest of his life. He wanted to tear something, to break something, to destroy something. But more than anything, he wanted to disappear from this world.

“You’re okay, Sam?” asked Jack.

Slowly relaxing his muscles, Sam offered Jack his act of awesome. “I am. Let’s go, shall we?”

Sam knew no way Jack could buy any of it. But well, Sam couldn’t bring much strength to talk about his feelings to him, or to anyone. Sam could feel a pair of eyes on his back as he walked Jack to his car. John knew. He always knew. But it didn’t matter. Sam had locked this in his own bottle, shoved it 10 feet under the ground and kept it there long enough. He would never dig it back up. It’s over.

Little did he know that John’s eyes weren’t the only ones on his back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the super late update, but my life is quite weird recently so I would be a liar if I said I didn't lose motivation. But don't worry. I'll update as soon as possible.  
> Thank you for reading and supporting the story. Stay tune for more tea. All thoughts are welcome. ;)


End file.
